Luffy W Mercer: Rise of Alex
by Xenter
Summary: Luffy, the son of the biological weapon known as Zeus makes his way through the Grandline, finding One Piece and stick it to his "father"... No Alex Pairing. Dark!Alex, eventually OP!Alex. First book of Whitelight Saga! [Rating might changed later?]. Please Review! Give me Ideas!
1. Prologue

**Prototype x One Piece**

**A/N: I don't own prototype or one piece, but it seems to be only a few crossover of this two. I love the world of grand line and the power of prototypes. So merging these two together should produce a nice and comedic setting ;)**

**A/N: This is first time I'm writing so the early chapters are going to be short, but should get longer and better.**

**A/N: English isn't my first language, and i don't like writing in my own language due to confusion of verbs/noun and moves. My Grammar suck ass and misspell all the time, don't harass me T_T about it.**

**A/N: I also might mistype/changed some character names for the sake of altering a bit, but their personality (from prototype or one piece) should be the same or similar.**

* * *

**Prologue: The End of Grandline**

Mercer shook his head and watches the stormy sky above, lightning, hail and meteor storm cover the horizon and the endless sea glowing in red color like blood and literally melt the flesh off you, with **countless of corpse dissolving, recent victims** floating and battering it selves on to the jagged rocks which impaled Pacifica as if they were dolls within the space of the beachhead… _the futility of their attempts_. Chills air flows penetrated his body as he watches his arm blister from the heat and instantly freezes from the cold and _it probably shattered if he tries to clutch his hand… such that of the condition of landing on __**Raftel**__. _

The smell of the sea entered his noise, circulating within his lung as he gasped for air as pocket of condense oxygen exploded into pocket of vacuum space in his chest, the pain was unbearable for anyone but him_**not that he ever need to breath**_. The atmosphere here would have killed a normal human instantly, but he knew **he wasn't normal**, he was the son of a demon, **Alex Mercer**. Another cut appeared on his chest as a flicker of wind passes him. It heals instantly.

He didn't understand why his father kick or punched literally him off the home and tells him to explore the world and find the legendary treasure One Piece, (_whatever that is__and why so many would disregard their own lives to find it)._He wasn't remotely interested in the thing, but the glimpse of the high sea adventure did arouse his interest a little, but it wasn't enough. Thus, he rebelled, his father reply was a stern hand drove into his gut ended the argument and sends him flying across horizon to east blue. From his home island **Nyc (located in calm belt) **to **Foosha Village** located on **Dawn Island **.. as it was called. It was there, when he first tasted the power of what the people called **Devil Fruit those many years ago. **With no way of getting back to his home island then or even remotely knew where it is (Nami couldn't figure out even now, so what chance did he have then), he reluctant agrees to father's request.

Looking back at it all now, he feels it was worth the effort of finding where one piece was and he did enjoy the adventures with his nakama, his crew, his friends. The first comrade he gained was Pirate Hunter Zoro, known as the **Blade of Destruction** since he single handed wiped out (flatten even) a country simply because its street was designed to be a labyrinth and got himself lost for a few days left him hungry, starving for days on end while running around looking for an exit… _it has never occurred to him to simply jump over the maze as Robin pointed out, it didn't occurred to me either_.

Many more joined afterward and made me captain simply I wasn't good at any other job on board their ship. I couldn't cook (burnt down the ship mass a couple of time), or navigate (beached the ship more than a dozen times), or heal anything like Chopper, **Doctor Reaper** (simply he revived one person from death) could … _actually anything remotely anything people consider the norm_ _seems absurd to him and a captain didn't really need to do anything besides __**looks good and intimidating**_. Robin once said, _practice makes perfect_, but he wasn't that smart to begin with and really lazy at practicing new skills if he could just consume one who already had… _he shrugged, never been smarter than her even if I absorb her which he would … probably never do, his friends are his family, closer even since his father kicked him out._ He wish he could turn them into his family for real, but his ability to **mutate and convert others left them either dead, mindless or monstrous abomination**.

His father should able to convert them perfectly as he converts a few sea king in the area that was his home. This was just one more reason on top of many including a payback for sending him flying across the world. He wonders how he would fair in actual combat with his father, sure there was many strong people he fought during his adventure like Ace's gramp, Monkey D Garp, **which flatten him like a thin sheet with one of his insane punch**, Fleet Admiral Sakazuki **turns him into a puddle of lava with his ability similar to Portgas D Ace… **he wonders where Ace is now, has not seen or heard of him since battle of four fleets (A/N: basically the final battle before and prelude to the end of the grandline arc in this fanfic). True, there were many strong people he had fought and probably died, flatten, butchered, decapitated more times than he can remember, but they seemed pale in comparison to his father abilities. _Would he be the strongest if he defeats his father? The thought send chills colder than the air through his being._

He finally got up from the beach, the sand was nice but it constantly trying to drilling into his skin (if he had one) was more than an annoyance now since he was began to lie down. _Time to find One Piece he thought… If it did exists. He should hurry and return to the ship. This island gives him the creeps and probably kills his namaka they stay around too long._

As he walks toward Zoro who waited for him while others head in first, Luffy W. Mercer said: "Do You Remember how It all began?"

* * *

Next

Chapter 1: The One Who Was and the Ones Who Will Be.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, Raftel is the last island on Grandline or so according to OnePiece, the island described here is literally death island in a crapsack world. The air constantly changes with fluctuating extreme temperatures that instantly incinerates you or freezes you to death. The sea is acidic; melt everything, rocks are harder than steel and razor sharps, punching holes in everything not to mention dodging mail and meteors and lightning all over the place. The atmosphere contains pockets of condense pressure, and some vacuum space, trying to breath that will kills you and shreds your body to pieces, that and because rapid change in pressure causes razor sharp winds. That just an outer look of the island ;). Inner is more frightening, but that's another chapter ^^**

**A/N: Any review would be nice. It will be the beginning when Luffy got smack by his dad, the biological weapon named Alex Mercer. **

**A/N: And Yes every crew member and villain OPness is dial up a notch or two?, there will still be a lot of curb stomping by one side or other, with Luffy doing the most of it.**


	2. The Man Who Was

**A/N: And we back to chapter 1, the beginning of Luffy W. Mercer. If you wondering what W. stands for, you will know it in this chapter ^^**

**A/N: Any new review would be nice, new comment and ideas would be cool too =P**

**A/N: I might have slightly changed stuff from previous chapter and not bother to go back and fix it. Lol. If you follow carefully, you get updates. I'm gonna insert notes in between as well if you don't get some of it.**

**A/N: I'm splitting "The Man Who Was and The Man Who Would Be" into three chapters. It's too long for one =/ Sorry XD**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Man Who Was**

Alex Mercer looks through the window of his small cabin which composed of a small desk, two beds and small table, and two chairs. The furniture is covered with red and black tendrils as it was a norm for things made from biomass. He watches his 'son', Luffy W. Mercer hunting (or playing?) with a seaking… _a small but still dangerous creature of this world, found in abundance would be an understatement in this place._

_(A/N: Yes as mention last chapter, their home is in the calm belt, and plenty of sea king, not that they could do anything to Alex)_

Luffy didn't understand why his father wouldn't help him. Ever since he was 'born' if he understood it when he emerged from the cocoon wrapped in biomass, the man was standing in front of him with his light blue eyes and pale skin called him Whitelight. His father gave birth to him through "genetic manipulation", _whatever that is_. He could understand his father the moment he awaked as if he shared some unseen communication with him (A/N hive mind ability in prototype). His body was that of a seven year old (A/N: normal person), but he was only a few second old. His father would teach him how to hunt at first, always by his side and helping him hunt down these creatures called SeaKing. Luffy would then eat to satisfied his hunger, but never saw his father does and those blue eyes always seems to frown with disappointment. What did he do that his father would not approve of?. It was for only few hunt that his father would tells him to hunt alone and watches him from afar.

_(A/N: Luffy wouldn't know what genetic manipulation is even with his ability; Alex is the only person in the one piece world knows it… and maybe Dr Vegapunk. For Luffy to know it 100% have to absorb Alex and know partially have to absorb Vega)_

Alex Mercer was disappointed. In his creation he had used the genetic data from **Dr. Archer** (A/N _The creator of whitelight cure in Prototype 2_) which combined with his Blacklight virus to produce **Evolved **and further augmented with the consumed DNA of many powerful human of this place. It took a while to combine so many strains and traits to produce a far more stable and powerful version of the virus within himself before ejecting it to produce this… Whitelight. It was supposed to be his Legacy… or so he hoped since he had failed once.

He had remembered when he was confronted by **James Heller**.

**FLASHBACK (See End of Prototype 2 for more details)**

After clashing with **James Heller** (his final creation of the hybrid blacklight and whitelight), he had hoped that James Heller would able to further evolved the evolution of the human and declared that that his creation is now on top of the food chain.

"Welcome to the top of the Food Chain" Alex has said moment before his body was ripped apart and absorbed by the Evolved Heller. In the darkness he felt his consciousness fading away then a blight light brought him back of the abyss, as he awaken by the bright light above with soaring thunder with large chunk of ice and meteor crashing around him, he contemplated what had happened as he access his genetic memory.

* * *

**[Web of Intrigue]**

(A/N: Dana is Alex's Sister, Galloway is the one who help Heller and betray him at the end…I feel that it's a stupid loophole in the game…)

_**Dana:**__ Why are you doing this Alex?_

_**Alex:**__ Stay here Dana, this is the next step of human evolution, if he truly can defeat his maker, he would become something more than I would ever be. _

_**Dana:**__ You tell me to help him so he can kill you? And and… Kidnap her (pointing at Amaya who shivering in the corner) so that he would do it at the end?_

_**Alex**__: Yes, I have lived far too long, I have seen so much of the greed and corruption that torn the whole world apart, if Heller can becomes the perfect being after consuming me and recreated this world for the better (by infecting every one with perfect strain) then that would be my Legacy._

**Dana: **_Don't do this Alex, sacrificing everyone and everything isn't going to make anything better._

_**Alex: **__Enough Dana, Stay here. If he opened the door, then I have won. _

Alex then closed the Bank vault (locked it) and walks to the Evolved that standing outside.

_**Galloway: **_Alex, _you shouldn't go through with this. Heller is strong, but he too violent and out of control._

_**Alex: **__Has you not seen Heller lately? He growing more powerful each day, he will eventually calm down after everything is over. He will be here soon, get to your position._

_**Galloway: **__I have betrayed his trust and kidnaped his daughter; he would hunt me down and give me the most painful death. If that is my future, then let me join the other Evolved for an easier death. _

_**Alex: **__His violent tendency will probably result in that course of action, very well come; we are running out of time._

James Heller eventually confronted Alex Mercer with his Evolved including Galloway on roof top. Heller demanded Alex return his daughter but Alex refuses and taunts him that his plan will eventually come to fruition with humanity replaced with "one mind and one body". Galloway closes her eyes to summon her courage for what about to happen. Alex telepathy call all his Evolved within the city to merge into a bio-bomb while black and red tendril exploded from his body piercing the surrounding Evolved and merge with himself in order to battle with Heller. Galloway open her eyes, as her face wither with pain of being consume. She called out "Heller"

The brutal fight continues for hours as Alex noted Heller increases strength and speed and smirk to himself…_the whitelight and blacklight are starting to merge as he fight… good if I continue to push him over the edge, it will merge completely. _Alex recalled all his offensive power and savagely attack Heller defenses, but Heller continues to get the upper hand regardless of Alex increases brutality. As Alex repeated amputation by Heller, and the decreased in biomass reserve, he became too weak to continue increasing Heller ability.

"_I think this is the end, I just hope it was enough" Alex mentally noted._

"_I all for the best, It was an honor to serve you. As a scientist myself, I always thought the plan was loony, but if it does come through, at least I die knowing that I had made the different" said Galloway echoing in his mind_

"_It would be…" _Alex couldn't finish as massive blade pierced his chest and lift him above Heller.

"Welcome to the top of the food chain" Alex said, showing no anger or concern for his eventual demise just before Heller consumed him.

**[Web of Intrigue ended]**

(A/N: Why are there 2? Because it two different person, first is Alex, second is the mind of Dana)

**[Web of Intrigue]**

Heller mind flooded with memories of thousands victim that Alex has consumed in his existence. The weight was unbearable for one single individual mind, but Heller search through and found where Amaya was held.

Ripping the bank vault apart to rescue his daughter, he was dismay at Amaya fear of his infection and hiding behind Dana. As they watched New York City on roof top, the perfection of blacklight and whitelight becomes complete as tendrils exploded from Heller beyond his control and impaled Amaya and Dana. Dana closes her eyes and thought… _I hoped this isn't the last time I close my eye Alex._

The bio-bomb beneath the city sent forth a tendril piercing the being that called Heller. As it absorbed Heller into its mass and replicating the perfect virus and sending it tendril across the continent into every biological being and begin the evolution of mankind. Rapidly evolving every biomass on the continent and the emergent of a new species… immortal… invulnerable… intelligent… a perfect species… or so Alex had thought.

Within a year, the arrival of a new species called itself homosuperior wiped out the rest of humanity, either by assimilation or mutation. What Alex hasn't planned that the very fundamental nature of human that made up the bulk the new species desire conflict and superiority above all and could not be easily removed. The desire to be better, more powerful grows as homosuperior consumed each other unlocking new ability within itself through combination of genetic pool. War rages across the planet as advance weapon evolved rapidly thanks to the superior mind that made up the leadership of the new species. Nuclear weapon has proven ineffective against them, and thus new biological and technological nanites constantly evolved warfare. What destroyed can be rebuilt almost immediately thanks the biomass construction nature of the race. The battle was stalemate between various factions now dominated Earth until the leap in quantum technology.

Quantum rift immediately enveloped across the face of the Earth as each weapon strike with the determined of it user of wiping each other out. The new weapon was proved far more effective than they had anticipated as it rips apart everything in its wake. As rift warfare evolved, some of the rift did not closed; rather, they continued expanding at an alarming rate. Rift expands are the amount of mass it absorbed converting into energy as more and more materials absorbed due to the expanding of the rift sphere.

(A/N: Mass is just general terms for materials known in existence, as the sphere expand, it absorb more and more material at alarming rate as the surface of the sphere gets bigger. Since everything structure is probably made of biomass by now, the density of the material absorbed by the rift just speed things up)

Dana Mercer watches the world enveloped by the quantum rift and sighed… "_Your plan works Alex. We are better… better at killing ourselves". _Dana, having lived for more than anyone on Earth now, watches the extracted Blacklight virus now strengthen, perfected, completely immune to the whitelight virus as a result of decades worth of work. Dana Mercer has been evolved after the emergence of homosuperior. **James and Amaya** now long dead, killed and absorbed by their "children" to strengthen their own power. She was all that left that still remember the virus, no… the being that known as Alex Mercer, her brother. Thousands of minds that merged with Heller when he consumed Alex, further merged with numerous minds of homosapien and homo superior really erased the memory that is Alex from the pool. "_One mind, One Body" _snorted Dana. His legacy forgotten…

(A/N: Yeah I bypass some of quirk, having decades of upgrade and work on by super intelligent Dana, there bound to be some super major upgrade… tell you later ^^)

Dana switches on the Quantum gateway, a civilian aspect of the quantum technology branch. She wishes that the so called leader (and the most powerful) of her species should have consider her proposal on it. Stop militarization and more commercial. But her nation 'leader' simply pierced her heart and throws her aside and smirk… _she wasn't powerful enough to even be consumed in his… the monster's eye. _She went ahead and developed a different branch of the technology anyway and found that it can be used to create rift through multiple alternate universe unlike the current rift outside which eradicating everything. It can't view other Earth beforehand, but at least her hope and dream would live on through Alex in whatever Earth it may be.

(A/N: Dana doesn't consume after emergence of the new evolved, as such, she probably the weakest of the species. A species that consider strength equals to authority. As for alternate universe thing, I might write other cross over in the future =] )

Dana switches on the automatic sequence on the computer. It would open the quantum rift within the gateway arch, stabilize it and drop the Blacklight through. The boundary of the rift outside will reach this building soon, and nothing of it would be left, more than half of the planet has been consumed by the rift, the rest will follow soon, maybe then it would stop expanding as no more material is consume. She undress herself and dropped into the tube that contains Blacklight, felt every fiber that made up her being probed and penetrated (A/N: No pun intended) as it began to consume her as she fade into darkness.

**[End of Web of Intrigue]**

* * *

Alex frowned at the memory he just access. His legacy forgotten in a mere decade… _he had hoped it would be longer, centuries perhaps. _The very species that he has helped created killed his sister, destroy his world and it finally turned on itself. He had failed… _but with failures comes experience. _"I will succeed next time, maybe this world, this earth can offer me another chance."

Alex began to feel pains throughout his body, of course being a viral biomass, pain isn't really pain, merely an indication of pain that something in infiltrated his body and start doing damage. He stood up and start concentrating of expelling the menace that roaming in his body, as they appear on his hand, he was shocked to note that it was just sand.

"What the hell?". The sand on his hand immediately began to infiltrate his body once more. He quickly uses his ability to analyses the component in his hand believing it an organism. But to his dismay…

"Calcium carbonate, silica…this is just sand, what kind of world that the very ground trying to kill you?"

Alex looked at the sky and frowns deeply and noted that his leg just became frozen and instantly melted.

"What the…" as he attempted to stand on his remaining leg, his arm got amputated by the wind. "Okay, who did that?". No one replied, nothing but the roaring thunder above. He inhaled and attempt to yell, forgetting that he really didn't need to inhale or breathe anything. His inner exploded the moment he inhaled and cough out smashed and torn internal biomass.

(A/N: Raftel is really crapsack island huh… )

Alex quickly regenerated his melted and amputated limps and activated his **Armor** while send a tendril to absorbed the fallen arm. As a gentle breeze sweep across him, he could field his armor being cut at several places. A meteor slams into his back as he turned around. In the distant… a ship.

(A/N: I'm not gonna describe the pirate crew of Gol. D. Roger. And no, this is not the first time they reach Raftel)

"Captain, is this the last island on the grand line?... it's insane" said the spanky pirate with a Straw Hat as a dozen meteor smash against the reef shattering steel like rocks and send shafts flying.

"Be quiet Shanks" said the person with the most distinguished round glasses and striped-like pattern across his lower jaw. He also have a scar on his right eye, looks recent, probably a few month old.

"Yes **Shanks, this is Raftel, and** **Rayleigh**, tells everyone to row the boat back to the ship. This place isn't for you guy, and you probably die if you wander around here for more than a minute" said the most prominent physical person with curved black mustached, a fierce grin across his face.

A giant ice ball falls from the sky and approach terminal velocity as it approaches the crew from above. Rayleigh noticed and about to strike when his captain jump up and smash it to pieces with a single punch. The shockwave pushed the wind around the island with gust slashes trees into tinder. (A/N: I did mention any gust/wind on the island is extremely dangerous)

One of the gust slides across Rayleigh while Shanks stand behind and did apparently no damage.

"Shanks, let's go, the captain want some privacy, he will return to the ship when the captain finish his business"

"Sure thing" said Shanks as he straighten his Straw hat. "Probably as well since I just escaped decapitation"

The captain laughed and tells them to go as he walks toward the forest surrounded by a tall mountain that constantly spewing out projectiles into the sky. (A/N: Where you think the meteor comes from… duh)

As the remaining crew rowing the boat back to the ship, dodging razor sharp like rocks.

"Don't fall into the water, there probably nothing left of you in seconds" remarked Rayleigh. Shanks simply nodded and watches the island grew smaller as they pass through the red sea into the blue one.

As they were on the ship, one shipmate with big red nose pointed at the island in shock as the massive mount sway a bit to one side before returning to normal and a shockwave wiped over the ship. Dismissing the current event as the norm of the ship, a few people began to chatter at the apparent missing of their captain.

"Where's the captain?"

"Apparently still on the island, why ask something so stupid"

"Shut up, I was just voicing what's everyone was thinking"

"Only you didn't figure it out the moment Rayleigh was the last on board"

"What was that? You wanna fight?"

"Bring it on bitches"

As curses and swear began, the remaining crew circle the two arguing crewmate and watches them dishes it out. They simply cheer them on rather than stop the inevitable brawl. Rayleigh simply smile and enter the cabin while Shanks sitting on the rail of the ship looking at the island. As for buggy, he was hugging a pile of treasure in the store room of the ship.

As he watches the boat leaves the area, he began walking toward the edge of the forest and sat down on a broken piece of wood, that looks extremely dense.

(A/N: This discussion is between roger, if you hasn't figure that out and Alex. Their dialogue alternates so don't get confuse and yes everyone speak Japanese here =/ to stop the language barrier bullshit that might takes a few chapter to resolve, don't have time for that.)

"Who are you… or more correctly, what are you?" said the man with a grin on his face and brushing his absurd spear like mustachios.

"I am me… and that is enough" noted that the person just speak in perfect Japanese. _What the hell, how did Japan came in the mix in all this?_

"That is some strange amour, Kinda cool, how do I make one?" The grin on the man face becomes even wider if that was possible, as if he was some kind just saw some interesting toy for the first time.

"It is my power, and I activated for my own protection…. And no, you can't have it" smile Alex, but under his visor, he face cannot be seen. "More importantly why aren't you wearing any?"

"I would if I could, it will be awesome wearing something like that!"

"No I don't mean this armor, I mean why aren't you wearing **ANY** amour at all?"

"Hahahaha" bloated by Roger as he noted the person in front of him not using any **Busoshoku Haki (aka Armament Haki)**. This got his interest even skyrocket, whatever this armor was; it acted the same as armament but can be seen more clearly. "I am wearing one, it's called Busoshoku Armor and it isn't as fancy as yours, but it'll do just fine"

"_Interesting ability this one has… I should consume him… Plus I'll know more about this world" _thought Alex, and immediately lunge at the attempting to impale the man and to his surprise, he missed. That person just slide to the side at inhuman speed and throw a punch into the side of his armor. What's surprise him more was he was flying and smash against the side of the mount, shattering part of his armor to pieces. _Impossible_

"Wow that one went flying… I hope he isn't dead" Roger grin as he makes his way through the forest and to the mount side. "It would takes a while, some of the creature here are really dangerous that would devour the biggest SeaKing in matter of second". "No need to hurry, he should be knocked out"

(A/N: Shut up, and Roger physical power is the top in the world, sending Alex slamming into the mountain with part of his armor shattering which never did in the Prototype world just show how badass he is ^^. Also yes creature on island is that strong in my fanfic for even Roger to be wary of)

Alex was shocked… Shocked! At the impossibility of his situation, first he was dumped into this world… this crapsack death world by his sister hoping for a chance of redemption, second no one was around for miles and he was unable to consume anything to replenish his already severely depleted biomass reserve, not to mention he just meet a native of this place who can send him flying with a** single half heart punch, shattering his amour**. Something not even anti-armor could. _How could this be? Who is this guy? What the hell? Third…._

Alex thought for a while as he lie there, watching the horizon. "Consuming that guy is going to be bitch ass difficult…" frowned Alex. "If a normal person could do something like this, I wonder what a trained person could do". Alex stood up and watched the side of the mountain, only a small crater with that much force, further distressing Alex. (A/N: Raftel rocks layers is harder than steel, approaching diamonds density _)

"A tactical retreat is in order, I need to consume something anyway, but how did he dodge my surprise attack, he wasn't very fast, he moved before I even started… maybe something to do with his Busoshoku… Armament haki?" thought Alex.

"No that's doesn't make sense; Armament means armor, so there might some sort of different haki. Seeing, sensing, touching, tasting, observing…? Type haki" thought Alex. "I need to consume at least a person like him to figure out what this Haki thing is and maybe…" a shout disrupted Alex

"HEY ARE YOU STILL ALIVE? WANNA DO IT AGAIN?" shouted from the direction Alex came from.

_This guy think it's a game? _Activating his Thermal vision, he could see the outline of every creature on the island, there only a few, not very large. There a man size target at the far end of the forest. He looks at the other creature of the island, and saw a small one closer to him. _Biomass needed he thought_. Alex jumped from the size of the mountain and into the direction of his new prey.

"Awww, I thought we could brawl it out a bit" disappointed Roger turn away the moment he saw a small man size jump from mountain side in the opposite direction. "Well, no worry, I got to take care of something first anyway"

(A/N: That's it? Battle between Roger and Alex? Nah, more will come ^^ soon, more ass kicking by Roger, but Alex will activated powers that Dana perfected =])

Alex arrived at his prey, with his velocity speed and a **Blade Weapon** protruding from his arm as he pointed toward his dinosaur looking thing, anything short of a super heavily armor tank would be sliced to scrap. To his dismay and shocked him further since his arrival here, his blade shatter on impact with the prey… no, creature of this place as a tail smack him across the head downward sending him into the ground creating a small crater before jumping up and stomp down on him. This all happened in less than a second, faster than Alex could response in his depleted state. He was flattened in the middle with smear of watery biomass leaking from him as the creature hope off. The trailing blood on the side of the creature left a line as it ran off into the dense forest. (A/N: Lol. Didn't think it was that easy did you ^^)

If Alex could feel pain, he probably thought he was in hell, all his sensory were haywire, his gut… biomass were spilling everywhere from a single attack… well two but what the fuck?. He regenerated his damaged part, soaking up whatever biomass he could before standing up. He even weaker than before but at least he wounded the creature… gives him absolute no advantage what so ever remembering being trashed around by a freaking wounded creature. He looks at his shattered blade, and dissolved it back to normal before revert back to his arm.

"Fuck this place, why the fuck everything is a predator. Fuck this shit. Everything fucked up the moment Heller absorb me" he screamed the top of his lung before falling in the ground watched the sky once more. Roger heard the scream but dismiss it immediately as he preparing his legacy: **One Piece**

A few moments pass as a small insect flies around the human form of biomass that is known as Alex Mercer. It landed on what it thought was a solid earth before tendrils surround it and absorb it. Alex smile at his situation, he smiled for the first time in probably decades. He felt a budge in his biomass as the small insect trying to crawl it way out. "What the fuck?". Alex concentrated deeply to control his biomass from ripping apart from the inside while attempting to rip the darn **PREY** to pieces. He finally succeeded after a few minutes. "Are you kidding me?" screamed Alex, before he noticed how much of his biomass has been refilled. It was … overflowing? This immediately forced Alex to immediately got up from his lying position and smile at the new DNA sequence in his mind.

"High density biological materials… atomic structure arranged in cubic structural lattice… holy shit this thing arrangement is like a fucking diamond with greater density, no wonder my blade shatter on impact." Thought Alex. Alex smile even further at this discovery, now that DNA structure and the biomass of creature has been determined, he sat down and cover himself with biomass and start recalibrating his DNA structure to the new, now possible biological cubic structural lattice.

(A/N: Welcome to Biological explanation of one piece absurd superpower ^^. Hope you like it. Well only very few people get this, Raftel is full of it though. Now so does Alex ^^)

Half an hour passed before Alex ripped out of the cocoon, he now has the power to kill those darn fucking annoying **PREY, YES FUCKING PREY** now. He activated his thermal vision and hunt down the prey that got away. He finally found it and leep above the prey before concentrating all his mass into this newly form ultra-dense and incredibly heavy Blade before pound on the prey. It screamed with its screech like voice before the blade even pierce toward its heart… or where the heart supposed to be for a dinosaur anyway. He was flung by the creature incredible swift motion, he landed on his feet creating a sizable crater now. _Nice, now I can kill this fucking thing and consume it. _He lurched forward and attempts to slice open the prey, but it dodged him to the right, he quickly turned and sliced…. The air? "Fuck this thing is fast... how it moved so fast with it stupid ass weight that even left foot print on this absurd place"

(A/N: yup, the ground is ultra dense, but it fairly easy to left foot print by wild life there.)

Alex put both his arm up and form a dense shield when he noticed the creature tail moved. "Good thing, it doesn't have blade or I'm screwed". The tail smack against the dense shield pushing Alex dense stance a few feet before jumping and ran off in the opposite direction. "Kinda stupid, it probably thinks everything is a predator since it's an **herbivore**". The repeated surprise attack on the creature was not worth mentioning, the prey wasn't all that tough once you figure out its behavior, simply surprise attack, dodge, block and let the damn thing run off. After a three more tries since first one, the prey finally succumbed to its wound and finally being consumed by Alex.

"Interesting ability this thing has, **Rapid Mass Movement**, I probably dubbed it an upgrade". With the consummation of the second prey… insect isn't a prey screamed mentally in Alex. With the consummation of the first prey, Alex finally gained 2 new abilities. **Biomass Condensation **and **Dynamic Biomass. **Alex still required some training before these two abilities becomes passive ability rather than active. He tested out his dynamic biomass on a tree nearby, with a quick jab with lowest mass possible to make his punch swift as possible, just moment before switching his fist into the densest biomass he can mustered. The tree simply shattered into splitter… something he couldn't do before. _Nice … but the timing was off. _Alex continued testing his new ability for a while before he looks out for new prey. _Alex thought of going weakest to strongest and finally that guy. He shrugged a bit and began his hunting._

(A/N: Dynamic biomass is very powerful, the ability to changed density at will which mean one can shift your body center mass freely, put the center of mass near your feet and you would almost never fall off, hence that why sport car is closest to the floor to prevent flipping when driving around tight corner =] )

A few hours past before Roger left his place, satisfied with his legacy, he set off to the beach. He noticed that many of the creature he felt before were no longer on the island. _Strange… but they could have eaten each other. _Before long, he finally reached the beach when a meteor… no, nothing can make such a crater that size on this place landed in front of him.

"So you're back for a second round" Roger, grinning and twisting one end of is mustachios.

(A/N: The canon anime/manga never showed how Roger actually fight, but I hope this fight will satisfied people ^^. Also Alex will show some incredible new toys that Heller would never dream of… ^^)

Without a warning, Alex was in front of him and attempt to impale him with his Blade but found it empty again. _This guy faster than before… than any creator on this island… a worthy prey… but he still dodged before I attack… what is this Haki thing?_

"Wow you're fast, much faster than before but it's pointless if I can see it coming" Roger smirk before deliver his Haki infused punch into … a shield? Where did that come from? And sending his attacker skid about 5 feets still standing upright. "He gotten stronger… in a very small span of time too" thought Roger before bending backward when his attacker attempt to slice across his neck to decapitate him. Roger grin while using the strength of both his hand on the sand, lifted his legs up and slam into his attack abdomen, that one send him flying… but not very far, that person is incredibly heavy. Even more so than** Oarz** on the **Land of Ice** when he attempted to juggle the giant.

Alex flipped in mid air to upright position before slamping into ground. During his fall he changed his arm into **Claw** and slam into the ground the moment he touches the ground, sending a **GROUNDSPIKE** under neath where Roger used to be. _Good, even if it missed thanks to that strange Haki power, but at least I can pierced through the ground now. _He simply snapped his hand upward leaving the groundspike in the ground without recalling it into his mass. He smile at Roger and noted Roger immediately jumped from the groundspike location and punched into the ground and ripped a sizable "shield", _more like a brick_ and held it up right before a massive spear punched through the "shield", several spear that penetrated the shield pushed a few centremeter into Roger arm. Quickly roger shift the shield side way and baseball bat Alex that appear on the side into the dense forest before moving his shield upward for the falling spear falling out into the sky and penetrate with the tip almost touching his forehead.

Okay going back a few second =P. The groundspike left by alex when he snapped off the tendril that coming from his claw when he slam the ground quickly absorb into the spike through the ground and immediately exploded sending thousands of spear like biomass in all direction including where Alex was. Alex simply let it slam into his armor and absorb it back into his body since it was biomass after all. It is **Heller's Bio-bomb ability** with several upgrade, infused with **Biomass Condensation** making it really deadly against all enemies around you, including ground and sky one. Ofcourse, what go up must come down right for Roger.

"Wow, what a amazing ability, I would have died if I wasn't quick on my brain" said Roger still grinning, but dropped it immediately and threw the brick aside when he realize his attacker isn't someone he take lightly, his attacks seem to do no damage whatsoever to the armor user walking leisurely out of the condense forest. _That guy is strong, strange ability, his punches slow immediately before impact, it seems weak at first but taking one would be a pain. _

"Why you attacking me? Usually my enemy announced their intention before they try to murder me" Roger yelled at his attacker.

"Why need to talk to a prey?" reply Alex with no concern or emotion in his voice what so ever.

"Prey? What are you? Cannibal?" said Roger, surprised at the reason.

"You could say that" reply Alex, with a twisted grinning tone in his voice before he resumed his attack.

Roger immediately grabbed the blade that appear from the right hand of his attacker when he attempt to slice Roger in half, the blade cut into his hand, a superficial cut, and grab the arm of the left as Alex attempt to cut him with claw. Roger immediately frowned when an elongated spear coming the palm of the attacker hand attempting to punch into his chest where his heart is, he dodged to the side but he managed to punch through the side of his chest and to the outside, it quickly retracted and attempt to do again.

Roger now was angry, not only this guy trying to eat him but all his attack are assassination shot, either his neck or his heart. Roger quickly kneed the attacker… monster into his gun and shift both his led up directing at the attacker chest, strengthen both his arm and slam it into the monster, sending it flying back into the forest with both its limb torn. Roger looked at both arm, and quickly throw the claw away when it tries to swipe his neck… _seriously this guy should give up_. He threw the blade hand away too incase it tries to cut his head as well. He turn and beginning walking to the sea but stopped and turn around and see the monster regenerate its limb before his eyes. "What the fuck are you?" Roger shocked at his voice before his mind registered that he had yelled at his opponent. _Never before has he done that!_

Alex Mercer was extremely displease, the force from that twin kick has enough power to flatten certain part of his amour near the chest, ripped both of his hand and send crashing into the forest for a mile. _Such power for someone so human… no this guy is a monster, but not as much as me. _Alex waited for his generation to complete while absorbing his detached limbs when punch into his head slightly angled at the side, slamming Alex into a 60 degree projectile into the ground, creating a massive crater that shocked the entire island. _This surprised Alex, this person who thought combat was a game now really fighting for real, and his power is absurd. Noticing his head probably smashed a bit._

Alex smile as he slammed into the ground at the stupidity of his prey.

(A/N: Lol, why huh? It perfectly a great attack done by Roger, but you will see why ^^. Also why did Alex limb attack Roger, I'll explain later.)

Before Alex actually hit into the ground, he concentrated his biomass to the side that would impact first. **Groundspike** doesn't really need to come out from his claw like hand with **Dynamic Biomass** ability he gained since his time on this shitty island. As such, when he slammed into the ground, he immediately sent upgraded **Groundspike** appearing around him in curve form with fly its spear toward Roger. While his claw can only send one ground spike at a time, the more surface area of his body slam into the ground can cause up to 8 spikes appearing at alarming velocity.

Roger, immediately realize his mistake of pounding the monster into the ground before it could attack him again, but he was too late. Being in midair, it was impossible to dodge such an attack. Those 8 spikes will pierce into his heart and limbs before he could make any evasion. He thought hard for a less than a fraction of a second and immediately infused his legs with as much **Tekkai **and **Armanent Haki **as possible while kicked the air 10 times, such that was with **Soru** combined with **Geppo**. He knew it would be ineffective as **Soru** was designed to kick against solid object, so **Geppo** is need to solidified air, but this would allow him to escape a moral blow. (A/N: yeah I changed Geppo a bit, it makes more sense this way :)

Alex getting annoyed at being surprise on this world, he thought he knew a lot of stuff already, but this is new. Not only his opponent dodged a fatal blow, he actually managed to attack Alex as well. _Two of the spikes did manage to pierce his leg, not as deep but deep enough to inhibit his ability to fight_.

**Rankyaku** wasn't as effective when using his hand instead of his legs (A/N: Leg strength is much much more powerful than arm strength… look it up), but it did gives a nice clean cut across the monster. Roger has sent enough shockwave from his arm to flip him backward, and with his leg he quickly retreated to safe distance. _That thing should be getting up soon_. His legs beginning to hurt as blood start to soak his pant. The monster jump forward as Roger began his counter. His legs was beginning to effect his ability against this foe as more superficial cuts appear across his body as he exchange blows, most of it wasn't that serious due to usage of **Kami-e**, making the monster attacks feels almost no resistance against his body. With all his might, Roger punched against the Blade weapon of this monster, imbued with **Tekkai, Armanment Haki, Rankyaku. **The monster looked at his shattered blade and spitted arm all the way to its shoulder before it jumped and vanished into the forest. Roger let out an exhale as he now feels the battle damage.

Alex wasn't really running away, but he needed time and rethink his strategy. His prey was much stronger than him in physical prowess and abilities. Strange ability, sending slashes across the air with no physical means, it was far more powerful than those darn pesky annoying razor wind that been flying around since the battle begins. Those only give a stingy feeling, but that those "razor wind" created by strange hand motion of the prey was really dangerous, it able to cut a third through his body ignoring his armor. Another reason was he need biomass to recharged those that was lost. He gained some impressive reservation ability due to **Biomass Condensation** but it wasn't inexhaustible. Those blow exchanged from his prey cause some serious loss in biomass, if he was human, he probably died hundreds of time by now. Good thing he wasn't and his ability to regenerate will eventually triumph that of the prey. He quickly grin at the thought as he approaches a humongous reptile with enormous mouse as it turn to face him in his approach. "easy prey do lift my spirit sometimes" Alex thought as he impaled the reptile.

(A/N: Hmmm… tactical retreat always nice when you can when you need to, don't worry, the battle won't go on much longer since Roger probably bleed to death soon ^^, superficial wound isn't that important for someone of One Piece universe, but a lot of them can bleed you dry =P. Plus I need to explain a few things during the battle, like why the fuck the raftel didn't kill them during their battle.)

Roger could no longer swim back to the ship after the 20 minutes battle. His** Armament Haki **would protect him from the acidic ocean, but he couldn't stop his blood from leaking out of his body. The more he exert his power, the more it leak. He would have bleeding to death. He needs to warn his nakama about the threat on this island, he needs to do it quickly, but how? He been using is **Armament Haki **and **Observation Haki** for hours now, the mental strain on his body is enormous, but he couldn't remove them since they allowed him those floating killer air and temperature pocket floating around and meteor and deadly wind that ravages this island as well as preventing the sand infiltrating his body. Scribbling a few words onto a log nearby and picking up an incredibly heavy log, _It's like lifting a mountain. _He hoped his nakama would escape from this island as fast as possible, he probably can't hold this monster back much longer. He threw the incredibly heavy long toward the ship.

Roger hopes that the darn thing didn't punched right through the ship and into the ocean and sinking his nakama, but it wasn't possible anyway. As strong as the log on this island, it couldn't really penetrate the **Adam Wood** that the ship made of. But it will scare the hell out of Rayleigh though, Roger grin again for the first time since he got serious during this battle.

(A/N: Hmmm this battle getting dragged out too long, but it's probably the only time you see Alex Mercer fight anyway. The rest of the series will deal with Luffy W Mercer in his ability to grow powerful so one day he could challenge his father. Prototype Luffy vs Prototype Mercer… Darn gonna be awesome!)

Mercer lying on the grass, _the darn thing actually impaled into him_, but that wasn't what he had on his mind. He couldn't use any of his new modified weapons against his enemy. His **Claws** and **Blade** are powerful cutting too, but it needs to connect to the prey for it to be effective. **Tendrils** was useful but it consume darn too much biomass. **Hammer** and **Whipfist** would be ineffective, didn't bother to try them since they darn too slow to actually hit anything due to **Biomass Condensation. **If I dropped that ability from them it would make them more useless against … pretty much anything around here, and probably outside the island too.

The grass still trying to invade his body, but thanks to denser biomass, they could try as much if they want. **Muscle Mass **would be useful, but the density of the new biomass ability will cause him to lose his armor when he used it. There simply not enough biomass within him at maximum capability to maintain both of them at same time. _Something he has to correct for the future_. But dropping **Armor** would improve his speed due to **Dynamic Biomass.** Alex thought some more on the strategy and smile at his new plan. He quickly got up and activated Thermal vision and noted the prey was throwing a fairly large piece of 'wood'? _The fucking thing is heavier than solid steel_. It projector will hit on the ship… _Shit, he's warning his crewmate. If they are as powerful as him, this would be a problem. Need to wrap this up, they would be here soon._ Alex then dash forwards his prey with new vigor.

Roger frowns and dropped the grin as he notice the return of "monster" thanks to **Observation Haki. **_Well, I Hope Rayleigh gets the message, he have to cut down as much of the wood as possible, excess weight wouldn't be useful to get it where it needed. _This monster ran through those dangerous pockets as if they're merely an annoyance more than a threat… _doesn't it breathe?_

Alex ignored the annoying atmosphere pressure and temperature pockets, he needed to reach his prey as soon as possible. Alex activated his **Blade, **jump up and threw it toward the prey with all his strength. Roger dodged the incoming blade, it was faster and more deadlier than anything he has seen. It would either impale him or slice him in half, he preferred the initial if it all came to it. Roger didn't jump to dodge the darn thing, in fact he hasn't jumped since the darn thing tricked… no, that was his oversight in punching the thing into the ground. So he simply leaped to the side and realized his mistake. The darn thing actually didn't hit the ground, merely fly over it and did a hoop flip and attack him again. With each dodge, his blood oozes out of the wound on his leg. _This monster is smart; it's trying to wear me down_.

Alex initial thought that absorbing the darn tentacle swamp disgusting thing in the river was stupid. It didn't give him any new ability and in fact cause his biomass to become slime; he had to recalibrate his viral DNA to use it as an Active ability. It did give him a fairly useful insight that he didn't notice before. When he slashed that darn tentacle thing, the severed thing still tries to attack him as he tries to consume the creature so he inhumed the command of attacking anything in its range albeit himself if his limp was removed from his body. He has never thought more about it until recently but thanks to the density of biomass since 'brain' doesn't need to be dense, just regular biomass was fine, he then could create a small inner brain layer within it to produce a telepathy communicate and would not lose the capability, the complexity of **biomass density** allowed it to be done, _why hasn't he thought it earlier_? It only has been less a day since he was here… seriously. The creation would be small, not like those **Evolved** but it would be enough. It would be smart too, not like those darn **Hunters** and it wouldn't reduce the ability of the creation. Thus homing weapons could be constructed, add in eyes and vision ability would be a truly deadly weapon. _Nice ability but flying ability would eventually lose it usefulness as biomass is ejected to provide propulsion. Probably named it __**REMOTE BIOMASS**_

The darn thing actually tries to sway me toward those dangerous pockets. It shouldn't have Haki if the creator doesn't… _maybe it has some other mean of detecting those pocket. _This monster growing more and more dangerous, to think something like this exists. He dodged it once more but realize it was getting slower, he was getting slower as he lost blood, but this thing only made 4 passes before it crash into the ground.

Alex didn't expected it to do more than 3 passes, but 4 and an attempted fifth was interesting, should develop more along those line, but he has a prey to kill. He noticed the ship began to hoist sail and move away from the island. Alex was surprise by this, but quickly realizes and smile. _Guess there's no one stronger than this prey, which would mean this world isn't full of monstrosity, another aspect to look forward to._ The plan hasn't changed, as Alex lurched forward Roger to finish this person off. **He jumped slight higher than usual.**

As the monster jump toward him, Roger wanted to send this thing far into the sky, and this would be a nice opportunity. Jumping would produce much more devastating effect and thus he jump and perform an aerobatic upper cut which pulverized the monster inner as it soar higher into the sky. The monster grin at the closure of the battle that had gone for far too long, it last as long as when he fighting **Elizabeth** **Green.**

As the monster falling back into the ground, Roger was preparing another upper cut to send it further up, maybe the impact of such fall would shatter it into a unrecognizable pulp.

Alex was falling, still smile at his strategy. He had thought about how to use **Devastator** abililies with **Biomass Condensation**, many of his devastator would be either to slow to hit a fast moving target due to increase mass, it would be devastating though, but wouldn't mean swat if you don't hit your opponent. But what if you could use your opponent strength against him, such a plan came to fruition when he was lying on the grass, allowing his prey to send his message to more prey… yes more PREY now, they wouldn't be stronger than this one.

Alex gathers biomass to release a devastator that would end this little game. This devastator required him to be on ground for it to work effectively, but from **Remote Biomass** ability he just gained, he didn't really need to on the ground for it to work, in the air would be just fine. The height which he flew upward thanks to the ignorance of his prey allowed him to reach **Terminal Velocity** as he fall back down the Earth. He had been expulsing biomass behind him to produce more propulsion to increases his speed. The prey overconfidence in its ability would be its own undoing. As the biomass gather in his arm, he turn that arm into **Muscle Mass **coated with **Armor Biomass **and threw it at his prey.

Roger saw a blob of what appeared to be the same materials that monster was using. The monster arm seems to be 3 times larger now. _Strange, probably more of those weird flying spike thing or maybe those spike that came out of the ground. _Roger thought about it, his **Observation Haki** indicated to him the whole ground would shatter if he didn't move, he couldn't move anywhere fast enough, the shockwave would be enormous. His legs became almost useless when he dodge that terrible flying thing, then it hits him. The monster was extremely smart, it uses the previous attack to encourage him to dodge, draining his stamina and making him too slow to dodge this attack completely.

Alex smile at the eventual result, but gather his muscle mass for the eventual strike that would come. He knew his prey instinct, abilities and strategy. While it stronger than him, faster than him, it still is human, it would bleed to death or at least fatigue as more blood was drain. If he had known about the crew running away, he would dragged it out for more chance of success. But pressure made him think and he likes the ability he gained from using already available ability. This make the bio weapon Alex Mercer extremely dangerous, a weapon that can think, improvise and take the best course of action during a battle.

(A/N: Alex Mercer is smart, since he is a scientist, they get pushed around a lot to complete project =P. But my Alex Mercer is probably smarter than his opponent and far more cunning. Wonder why I hasn't use Conqueror Haki? It seems really useless against Mercer who doesn't have a mind and even if he did, he far far far more powerful in will power than that of Roger, seriously suppressing all the mind he absorbed take some serious will power =P)

As the blob of biomass hit the ground, Roger jumped high enough to prevent the shockwave that enveloped the area, the ground crumble under the devastating impact of the blob. To his horror, his **Observation Haki** notified him what about to commence. As quickly as possible he repeated the air maneuver before by combination of **Soru** and **Geppo**. The combining effort makes his legs even more usless than they are, and he knew he was just delaying the inevitable. _At least his nakama would be far enough from this monster, every second count._ He knew that this creature consume human flesh, his body heals instantly and he recent retreat indicated that it need to replenish its "flesh" by consuming some creature on the island. He realizes that several dozen creature has disappear in the time between since his enter the forest and leaving. So his guess was probably correct, not that it could help him much in anyway.

While Roger was on the ground, and attempted inefficient moves of gaining higher off the ground, the blob pre-programmed brain activate its devastator. **Groundspike Graveyard Devastator **_is__probably useless against most target due to the spike being far too apart, and most target is either too small to be hit, or either dodge if it they feel it coming, that why it best uses against huge and slow object. _The new devastor was different, **Biobomb GroundSPEAR Graveyard Devastator** was something else entirely, it not only cover the entire area of elongated thin spear rising from the ground, but impaled everything in sight, unless you're a small insect... that would still give a good chance of impalement. Roger was higher than the tallest spear, but he realize the monster was powerful to deliver a powerful punch. He knew that the moment he jumped, he had fallen to this creature's trap. There was nothing else to do but go out blazing glory. The **Will of D** will live on, if not through him, then through someone else. He gathers his hand together for **Rokuogan** (Six gun king) with impact that can shatter island, well not Raftel but Standard Island. Infused with **Tekkai** and **Armament Haki**, it would devastate even this island.

(A/N: Well, this is probably the most devastating physical, non-devil fruited collision ever =P. I hope you guys like it. )

The colliding Titans shook the entire island. The resulting shockwave blast all air and temperature pocket into the ground or to the side, the acidic sea moved away from the island as if it was afraid, but no, the shockwave has enough power to flatten everything in sight, thousands of spear elongated from the ground shatter at the destruction, the sea simply been pushed by something inhuman. Alex Mercer both arms literally distingerated, nothing of it remains and half of his shoulder became jelly. Roger arm crushed upon itself, his finger all broken, his bones shatter, whatever remains of his arm would be useless if he survived the next thing in this monster trap. His leg was useless, even if it work; it wouldn't help him much anyway.

The resulting collision, pushes Alex upward further into the sky, there was nothing above that harm him anyway as he regenerated and took out his blade. _A worthy prey deserved a worthy death, shouldn't let its pain linger longer than necessary_. He began to fall again and pushes all the available biomass behind him to gain speed crashing toward the island.

Roger fell straight to the ground from the result collision, his fall was incredible fast, so using **Soru** and **Geppo** was useless to dodge the numerous spears on the ground. Many impaled him cleanly through and he slam into solid Earth. He was bleeding all over his body, they miss his heart and his head, but that didn't help when he saw what about to happen. He could no longer move and now heard the song of death singing it tune in his ear. **He simply smile, such was the life of D**.

The impact made by Alex into the body of Roger shook the island further, the returning of the sea feels as if they stopped for a moment before resuming it haste cover the island. The massive mountain on the island exploded with fire humongous rocks and magma soaring the sky, as more exploded out of it side as two holes began to form and magma flowing from it. It looks much like a face of a colossus crying for the fallen.

Alex Mercer exploded in red and black tendrils as it began consuming it most worthy prize. Memory flashes, Knowledge came into being as Alex began to laugh maniacally at his most worthy gain. Endless possibility opened in his mind. **Devil's Fruit** would be this world undoing. **Kenbunshoku (Observation) Haki, Busoshoku (Armament) Haki **and **Haoshoku (Conqueror) Haki **awakened in his mind, his body reacted to the abilities of **Rokushiki. **Alex Mercer roar as Knowledge, the most prize of all came to his mind, the world, the places and area that would be. The countless islands, easy for the taking.

Alex Mercer grins sadistically and turns his heard toward the escaping ship. He smiled and head toward to sea.

Next Chapter: **The Will of D**

* * *

**A/N: Hope the battle between Gol D. Roger vs Alex Mercer was entertaining. I decided to split the current chapter into 3 parts. It's just really darn too long, I have tons of ideas that barely scratched the surface. **

**A/N: The Next 2 chapters already named as "The Will of D" and "The Man Who Will Be", after those chapters, we could get to the really funning and loophole poking at One Piece Universe ^^. It will be adventures of Luffy W. Mercer and Bonney W. Mercer (yes that Bonney). **

**A/N: Any review would be nice, idea would be helpful, I would like to use some that not made up from only me =P. Hope you like Alex Mercer new abilities.**

**A/N: Almost 10k words this chapter. Probably only 8k worth of story while 1k+ of me bashing and wasting space XD**


	3. The Will of D

**Prototype x One Piece**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or Prototype. Any variation of attacks is purely made up base on the materials. Lots of spelling and grammar mistakes. ^^V**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Will of D**

**- The Hunter -**

Alex Mercer's thought was disrupted when a child size projectile crashed into the cabin smashing right through the dense biomass wall and slamming into an upside down position on the inner side of the other wall, the child then slide downward and hit his head onto the biomass floor. Alex frowned at the child… this was supposed to be his best creation as of yet.

"Ouch, that hurts" The child cries out.

"Dad, I'm really hungry, and the food is really strong, I want to eat it" The child shouted.

Although looked like a child of age seven, this was no merely child, for any human child to go up against an average sea king even in this world would have been insane, but it wasn't for this child at least. He wasn't that old, in fact he was "born" only a few days ago, reborn from his old shell. The genetic memory running through him bestow by Alex, walks, talk like a normal person, but he wasn't exactly normal anymore. The child previous memory was locked way to prevent conflict in his mind.

This was his child, he had named Whitelight.

Alex changed his attention from the child to the outside the cabin, the Sea King that whitelight have been fighting was bleeding from many cuts, Claw was the only weapon whitelight could manifest so far, from devouring numerous sea king since awakening. It was strange, unlike his own blacklight virus, the whitelight cannot assimilate the genetic materials like he does, through contacts. The child has to eat it like a normal person, couldn't really consume through tendrils, although he does use his tendrils like some kind of vine and swing around like a monkey. _Darn loony kid_

Alex stood up from his biomass chair, it was then immediately absorb into the floor below. He picked Whitelight up with one hand via his head, and said "If you want to eat, try harder" and threw the child into the Sea King with such force that slam the sea king, blasting it into the ocean, while whitelight recoil and fell head first into the ground, the biomass that made up the ground didn't help his fall, it was incredible dense, much more so than the stuff Raftel made of.

A new chair emerged from the ground and Alex sat back down and resumes his thought.

**[Flashback: Continued from Last Chapter]**

The water was eroding his biomass body as Alex stood in the water. This was the first time he entered the sea on this world, he generally avoids any water simply because biomass dislike being submerged in water, as the liquids tends to enter the pore of the biomass and flooded internally. But this was something new, the water is highly acidic, dissolving any kind of biological life form almost instantly. Through Roger's memory, Alex immediately fully understood the **Armament Haki**.With it, the acidic water of the red sea no longer eroding his biomass, in fact, he didn't really feel the water at all. _Nice ability _noted Alex. _Now how to get to the Ship?_

Alex ran through his Roger's memory and realizes the ability of **Geppo (Moon Walk)**, it's capable to solidify, no stopping the motion of air particles long enough so the user could literally step on it, enabling them to walk on air. How it works scientifically, Alex wasn't sure, but if it work, then there would be a logical explanation for it. Alex attempts the ability on water surface and found the surface of the water hardening just enough for him to feel the water preventing him sinking into it. _Interesting… I will have to check it later. _Alex smirks at the knowledge.

Shifting his biomass density around, allowing him to swim easier across the sea to his new found prey.

**Rayleigh **was surprised to say the least when the heavy piece of wood smash into the deck of the ship, shook the entire ship. The ship was made of the sterner stuff than Raftel materials, but the projectile was managed to punch through the upper deck. **Buggy** immediately snapped out of his treasure lust when it nearly crushes his family jewel. Buggy looks at the thing for a few moments when Shanks appeared and threw **Buggy** away from the wooden thing.

"What the hell you flashy bastard, these stuff are mine" then immediately notice the rather strange wooden thing that almost smash some important part of his body and yelled "WAHHHH IS THAT?"

Rayleigh had a closer look at the thing; it was made of the same material on Raftel, but had some scribble on it in the captain's handwriting. It simply read "**Shiki**". **Shiki** was one of his captain rival, commanded the largest fleet known on the sea. Shikihad once attempt to force his captain to join force and activate an **ancient** **weapon** from the **void century.** The battle was bloody, despite being overwhelmed by numbers; his captain was able to sink half of shiki's fleet but nearly lost his life in the process. The freak storm that had appeared during the battle allowed the Roger's Pirate to escape. The captain no longer wants to involve in that kind of battle again, where the lives of all his nakama was on the line, so "**Shiki**" has becomes a code of "**run the hell away**". Without second thought, Rayleigh ordered the entire crew to set sail away from the island. They immediately obeyed, with some grumbling from **Buggy**, which **Shanks** shot down and got those two into a verbal argument resulted in two knuckles to the head by **Rayleigh**.

Sorting through the acquired memories, Alex respect for the man that is known as **Gol. D. Roger**. Roger had quiet an adventures, knew many thing through his journey through the **Grand Line. **While having no **Devil Fruit** of his own, Roger was still able to hold his own against some destructive individuals due to his **mastery of haki**, especially his **Haoshoku Haki**.

**Paramecia**, **Zoan** and **Logia** types Devil Fruit. Alex thought of hunting down Paramecia type would be a waste of time since his own ability would far surpass that of any animals barred mythical ones, thus **Zoan** wouldn't contribute much if at all to his already available abilities. **Logia** types on other hand are more useful, the ability to transform and manipulate natural elements at will… such an temptation. Sadly none of Roger's crew had any **Logia** power. **Paramecia** type was similar to his wide range of active abilities, modification of body parts into weapons or tools. There are far more Paramecia type devil fruit than Logia, most of them mundane abilities. Roger knew many Devil Fruits, can tell what ability they could bestow on a person simply by hearing it, thanks to his… now Alex's ability to **Hear voice of all things**.

Alex's admiration for Roger grew as the deeper the viral dig deeper into Roger's consciousness. The man love for battle, adventure and knowledge was intoxicating. Before Alex realized, his biomass began to take the form of **Gol. D. Roger** as Alex mind probes Roger's mind for information. Alex learns some interesting facts about the century which history has long forgotten from the **Poneglyphs, **and the usage of and **constructions** of **Ancient Weapons**, mass destruction weapon, almost as powerful as nuclear weapon, but none of the fallout afterward. With **Biomass Condensation** ability, Alex doubt that a high yield nuke could do much damage to him now, at most they could incinerate some of his biomass layers and send him flying via shockwave, incapacitates him for a moment, but not more than that.

Alex finally reaches the ship; he speed in water was fairly slow, but still much faster than that of the ship. He jumps on board and grin at all his new found preys. He was about to morph his arm into a weapon so he could quickly consume those in front of him when…

"CAPTAIN!" yelled the crew. Alex was stunned for a moment and realizes he was in the form of **Gol. D. Roger**. He looked at all the crew faces and knew which were which immediately, most noticeable was **Silvers Rayleigh**, **Crocus**, **Shanks**, **Buggy**, **Scopper Gaban** and **Seagull**.

Alex smile at his current situation, he knew he could rip apart these people and consumes them very quickly, but they would net him a very small amount of biomass compared to the **prey** available on **Raftel**. Their abilities, while powerful weren't on par with Gol. D. Roger, Silvers Rayleigh could hold his own against their "captain" but not much longer than a few minute if Roger went all out. Still they could be a liability, his skin ripple a bit in an attempt to morph into a weapon, but something nudge in the back of his mind and all the sinister thought disappeared. Alex wondered what it was and found himself unable to stop… grinning.

Alex grins similar to Roger, unsure why, but the urge was overwhelming, he thought about the situation he now landed in, he just found himself a crew, a very loyal and possibly powerful crew and world full of possibilities. The memories absorbed though Roger flows through his very being, and realizes how much he actually love roger… his crew,. He quickly orders his crew to set sail to unknown destination.

**- The Hunted –**

Roger had already "conquered" the Grand line, that much was given when Alex stumble across him on Raftel and subsequently defeat and assimilate the man. Just prior to the last island, Alex… Roger ran into the golden lion, Shiki.

"_I am not interested in "domination" Shiki! There is no need to be a pirate if you can't do what you want, right? No matter the pressure, I will never accept "Golden Lion"!_"

And even before that, clashes with the world strongest man, Whitebeard and their ensuring battle, ending in a stalemate. Honestly, Alex thought he would win since he gave the strongest man some of the most fatal scar after the battle with himself only superficial ones, but the man wouldn't go down after suffering such a horrendous wound and only ended when his own stamina failed him.

"You looking aren't too good, shishishishi"

"Shut up, brat, you looking aren't good yourself"

"What did you say old man? I could go for another week fighting you, but I rather use my hand to eat and drink."

"I'm not old, brat."

"Older than me, so your old, shishshishishi"

"Gurararararara… Shut up brat"

"Shishishishishi, I'm heading to the end, have you been there?"

"No"

"Want to follow me? You can be my nakama"

"Gurararararara, no brat, I have all I needed"

"Shishishishishi"

Why did he just refer himself as Roger just now? Regardless, Alex wanted to kill and consume the old man for his **Gura Gura no Mi** ability, the power to devastate the world is something definitely on Alex list. The tremor tremor devil fruit is a nice ability, possibly one of the most powerful paramecia type from his memory. He remembered how one a single half ass punch by Edward literally cracks the air like glass and resulting shockwaves brought chilled down his now non-existent spine, how could a single person wield such terrifying power that defied belief is beyond him, but the fact that Edward does indicated these Devil fruits are worth the effort. If only he could get his hand on one.

Alex watches Buggy splitting his body into parts when trying to brawl with Shanks, those two shenanigans always brought his mood up after sailing with them for a few days, he wasn't sure why, but deep down he considered them his family. Alex initially thought of killing and consume Buggy for his **Bara Bara no Mi, **chop-chop devil fruit, but the nudging sensation he felt every time he thought about it makes him reconsidered. Something is definitely messing with his mind.

"Enough" Rayleigh shouted and the two cabin boys found their face planted into the wooden floor of the Oro _Jackson_.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(A day after sailing from Raftel)

"Captain… Captain" the wind whispered.

"Is that you Oro?" 'Roger' replied to the wind.

"Is that you my Captain?" the ship asked sadly.

"Yes" 'Roger' simply replied.

"You feel different… you are my captain, yet you are not…" the ship said as if it was mourning someone.

"Why would you say that?" 'Roger' asked questioningly. _Did the ship realize that I'm not Roger?_

"… I don't know, I feel both happy and… sad" the ship replied.

Alex felt a emotion building up inside him, breaking through his own mental barrier.

"Shishishishi… I am Gol D. Roger" 'Roger' said out of reflex, stunning himself at the outburst.

"Shi…shi…shi" the ship tried to mimic. Alex closed his eyes, calming himself, he wasn't sure why memory of Roger surfaced, overwriting his own, it has never happened before. There were countless of mind within himself, but Alex personality always dominated, even after consumed by Heller, his own memory remain intact. _Was Roger personality also remained intact?_

Tapping into Roger's personality, emitting an aura, Alex simply stated. "I am Roger, and I have changed, you are my ship, my precious nakama and that will never change." The ship rock gently on the calm sea, as if it was ecstatic child.

"Thank you, my Captain" Oro Jackson replied happily, the sadness in its voice vanished completely.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Whose has a red nose!" Buggy screamed, trying to hit punch Shanks while still lying on the floor.

"You do, baka" Shanks retorted, while blocking Buggy's punch.

"Bastard" Buggy spit his hand from his arm and punches Shanks in the face with it.

"Shishishishi" Alex grinned at his two nakama. "Buggy, Shanks right, you do have a red nose, Shishishishi."

"Captain, are you feeling okay?" the ship doctor, Crocus asked.

"Shishishi… I'm fine, why shouldn't I be?" Alex replied, turning to face the caring doctor while grinning.

"Your affliction…"

"Shishishi, when it come it come." Alex interrupted. Roger had enjoyed interrupting Crocus because the man behavior of cutting people off at the oddest times.

Alex had noticed when consuming Roger, the man was dying… in fact he should already be dead, it was a miracle that he was still alive, much less than still walking round and capable of going toe to toe with Alex on Raftel. This was done purely on willpower alone, given Alex a new perspective on the man dream. Alex now respected the man more than he would admit. If Roger wasn't so sick before the battle, Alex no doubt would have lost, even with all his advantageous. Crocus had done the impossible by Alex and modern medicine standard, achieving his promise of keeping Roger alive so that they could conquer the grand line, the only regret Crocus had was unable to find **Rumbar Pirates**, something that Roger, and now Alex also regretted. They have discovered and searched every island on the second half of the grand line, yet no information retaining to Rumbar Pirates was ever found. _Perhaps they never made it past the first half?_ Alex thought grimly.

"I'm sorry that you haven't found them" Alex continued, his voice changed to that of regret, after all, each and every one of his nakama joined on his journey to achieve their own goal.

"They journey has not ended yet Captain, I will find them" Crocus replied confidently, he had no doubt that one day he would find out what happened to the Rumbar Pirates.

"Yes you will. Shishshishishi" Alex grinned.

"Captain, 30 marine ship spotted" Seagull alerted from the lookout.

"Here we go again" Rayleige sighed, it seems that once Roger conquered the grand line, every pirates and marines out there all hunting them now, this is the fifth encounter this week on sea alone. Buggy and Shanks already stood up and alerted, weapon ready.

"Shishishishishi… Let's run" 'Roger' suggested. Roger looked over his crew and the state of Oro Jackson, they hasn't able to repair the ship since the last town decided to alert the marine. "Better avoid pointless battle"

"You heard the captain, turn the ship" Rayleige ordered.

**- The Prey -**

Oro Jackson glide gentling on the surface of the ocean, clear sky above and its nakama asleep within itself at their quarter, it has a feeling that tonight will be a good night.

"Shishishishishi" Roger grinned, his image becoming more solid.

"Your will is strong" Alex smiled, looking at Roger, his own body faded becoming more transparent indicating he losing dominate control of his body.

"Shishishi… I still have a promise I have to keep, even if I'm dead" Roger stated returning Alex gaze, he let out a wave of haki, spreading across the ocean that they are standing on, the water rippled outward, creating tsunami far off in the horizon. It hits Alex and his body distorted a bit, but otherwise unharmed.

"Why use an ocean?" Alex asked, watching the mindscape of Roger, everywhere is water, clear blue sky ahead, reflecting off the surface of the calm water.

"It represented an adventure, an endless adventure" Roger replied, his grin widen.

"An endless adventure, do those exist?" Alex questioned. _Must be a pirate thing, using ocean as a metaphor?_

"Of course they do!" Roger replied.

"Every adventure must end, yours should have already ended when I defeated you, yet you struggle to hold on?" Alex asked thoughtfully.

"Shishishishi… even if I died, someone will carry on that adventure" Roger retorted.

"The will of D can never be extinguished, even if I can no longer carry it, someone else will." Roger stated confidently. Alex quirked an eyebrow, but return to normal soon after, he feeling his own mind is slipping away.

"Like this ocean, represent my own adventure, I could see the horizon, I could reach it, but the ocean doesn't end there, it's gone beyond that!" Roger said, looking at the now slightly more solid Alex.

"I know you will be back, I just need a bit more time on this adventure." Roger requested, sorrow in his eyes.

"Fine, one year. But I won't help you though." Alex smiled at his ex-prey. He had grown to respect Roger in the short amount of time Alex knew him through his memory.

Alex turned his back to Roger and began walking away, every step creating ripple on the ocean, lesser with each step until he fade completely out of sight. Roger bowed at his new friend, he have already accepted his eventual death.

Roger opens his eyes, looking at the ceiling of his cabin. He grinned.

"Welcome back my Captain" the ship rock a bit in joy.

"I'm back, Oro" Roger replied.

**- The Meeting -**

On a small island that situated near the red line, two of the most powerful men who ever sail across the grand line, each capable of feat that once thought were impossible was sitting together having a conversation. One man have the power to destroy the world with a mere flick of his wrist and another have conquered the grand line and herald as the Pirate King, he have never stated himself, but none the less reveled it. Their meeting would cause much disturbance in the world if any one knew of it.

"Gurararararara, so brat, did you find what you were looking for?" Edward Newgate asked, while holding a massive jug of sake.

"No" Roger answered while emptying a body of sake.

"Gurarararara, didn't make it to the end huh brat" Whitebeard laughed, nearly spilling his precious drink.

"I did" Roger retorted, continuing his drinking.

"What?"

"I said I reach Raftel, old man, check your hearing"

"I'm not old, brat!"

"Could have fool me"

"Brat…. Gurararararara" Whitebeard laughed, spilling a bit of his sake. While rubbing his chest wound, even after that battle many months ago, it still hurts.

"Shishishishishishi" Roger seems amused at his rival antic.

"I reached it, claimed it, left it with my dream, but it didn't have what I wanted" Roger finished.

Whitebeard studied Roger gaze for a bit and snorted. "Don't lie to me brat, you found it"

Roger grin widen, empty his sake bottle and smash it onto the ground and stood up. "Shishshishishi… Yes I found it, but it wasn't what I was looking for, I left it with my previous ambition and dream. One Piece"

"Previous?" Whitebeard questioned, before finishing his jug of sake and throwing it away and stood up, taking out his bisento.

"Yes, I have a new dream now, ready old man?" Roger clenched his fist, feeling the power of his new ambition eradiated from him.

"Gurarararararara Bring it on brat" Whitebeard challenged, gripping his bisento tightly, his haki empowered the weapon.

Their initial clash, shook the island and split the heaven above, the subsequences clashes can be felt as shockwave shook the foundation of the redline, several building on Mariejois formed cracks and on verge of collapsing.

The closest ship near the battle was Oro Jackson and Moby Dick, its occupant more or less sighed at the battle, they probably seen it dozen of time before and their ships were far enough out of harm way, but now they all depressed at the inevitable loss of another perfectly good secret island that they use to drink and party on.

The battle lasted several minutes, but the victor was clear. Roger, no longer afflicted with sickness, courtesy of Alex was far more powerful than that of Whitebeard, his infused haki limbs was more deadly than that of Whitebeard bisento. This was not a battle to the death, merely to check the conviction of Roger's new ambition.

"Guararararararara… Your new goal is strong brat" White beard huffed, stabbing his bisento into the shattered earth, the entire island was devastated, the land is crumbling and will soon be devoured by the ocean.

"Shishishishis… Yes, thanks a lot old man" Roger grinned, feeling his arm and hands, there were minor cuts on them, but that was all. Roger sent a pulse of haki toward Oro Jackson indicating the meeting as ended.

"You're not going to tell me are you brat?" Whitebeard asked curiously.

Roger smirks, before turning toward the Oro Jackson that is heading toward him. "Shishishishi… it's something you only ever wanted and have achieved it."

"Gurarararararara… brat finally grown up, eh Roger" Whitebeard laughed, seeming amused at the younger rival. "Want to be my son?"

"Go and screw yourself, you old fart" Roger retorted, almost on reflex. Whitebeard blinked and his eye widen as the statement trigger one of his most annoyed memory.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(several years ago…)

"Gurarararararara, darn brat" Whitebeard laughed as he blocked another kick that was aiming for his face, her sandal however fell off her leg and hit him in the face by the momentum of the kick.

"Grrrrrr… Why won't you die old fart" said the slender woman with a long, wavy strawberry-blonde hair.

"Stop that you darn brat, the grand line isn't for you. You don't even have a crew." Whitebeard ticked as his sons was laughing at assured battle. The challenger was quiet strong but nowhere near their captain level, but every time she attacked, her sandals flies off, hitting random bystander more than their captain before she request it back and repeat the process.

"Don't need one, I'm strong enough, now give me back my sandals" the woman demanded, oblivious to the battle she just started.

"Brat, this battle isn't going anywhere, but I like the fire in your eyes. Want to be my daughter?" Whitebeard offered.

The woman looked around, annoyance on her face as she noticed all his "children" were male and simply flat out tell the would-be strongest man "Go and screw yourself, you old fart"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Whitebeard face palmed and asked "it's not her is it?"

Roger just grinned at his older rival predicament.

**- The Promise -**

"Where to captain?" Rayleigh asked as soon as Roger was on board.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm from East Blue, Loguetown, where you from girl?"

"Grrrr… why should I tell you?"

"Because I've asked nicely? Shishishishishi. Beside it's not like it's a big secret."

"Fine… I'm from Baterilla"

"Isn't that South Blue?"

The woman just nodded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How's weather in south blue?"

"It should be fine captain, we will need to travel through the calm belt" Rayleigh replied almost wishful, they keep running into marines and powerful pirates sailing in the grandline, maybe it's time to for much needed vacation.

"Do it, I'll be in my quarter" the captain ordered and left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Marry me!" the strawberry-blond girl demanded.

"No way! How the hell do I keep running into you." Roger shouted frustrated.

"Because I have an eternal love pose that always pointed toward you" the freckle face girl said, with starry eyes.

"Really? Those exists?" Roger asked seriously.

"Oi oi… captain, they don't" Shanks deadpanned, sometimes his captain was way too gullible.

"Go away, girly, our captain doesn't want any weakling following him around" the red nose clown stated, with his knives drawn.

The strawberry-blonde head look at Buggy for less than a fraction of a second and lift her long leg up, recoil and kick forward toward Buggy. "**Trash Stamp"**, the force of the kick caused her sandle to fly forward at an incredible speed, smash Buggy in the gut and send him flying through several building. "Grrrr… I lost my sandal again. Can any of you get it for me, pretty please."

Seagull saluted and ran toward where Buggy landed to retrieve the sandals. Shanks sweat dropped while Roger face palmed, Rayleigh just stand there looking smug.

"You know, captain, she would be great as your wife" Rayleidge pointed out.

"Don't start, I don't want to" Roger said angrily.

"Then why did you beat her 3 times? She's state she will marry who defeat her on three occasions, even whitebeard stopped after one after realizing how she would destroy his crew from inside out" Rayleigh said, almost musing.

"I didn't think she was serious, even whitebeard said it might be a joke. Who the hell marry someone that beat them up? That's just bad husband material right there!" Roger shouted, getting really frustrating with himself, he generally beat up anyone who challenge him, didn't realize it would get him into so much trouble. Pirates, marine, he could deal with that, but how one deal with a crazy stalker?

"Apparently she does" Rayleigh pointed at the girl, whom putting on her sandals, courtesy of Seagull.

Seagull was carrying Buggy, whom wake up from the shock and practically yelled "Who's the red nose trash?"

"You are… beaten by a 'weakling' in one hit. Trashy red nose" Shanks said sarcastically.

"What did you say?!" Buggy pulls out his knives and start attacking Shanks.

"Wait for me!" shouted the girl.

Rayleigh sighed at the sight, and turn to his captain… who ran off in the distance, followed by the strawberry-blonde.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Captain, we pass through the calm belt and approaching Baterilla soon" Rayleigh said after enter the door, his captain was lying on the bed with his eyes closed, he wasn't sleep as Roger nodded at the confirmation.

"I'm going to disband the crew when we reach there" Roger stated, with conviction in his voice. Rayleigh eye widen at the comment.

"Captain…"

"It's final Rayleigh. I don't have much time left, please gather the crew." Rayleigh nodded and left the cabin.

The crew, once realized that this journey would be their last as a team, they all held their sorrow inside. Even before entering the Grand line, they knew for certain that one day their captain would leave them, and their journey would come to an end. They never knew when or where, but they make every day they had plentiful and adventurous hoping it would not be their last together. Crocus has done his best to stall the inevitable, but even he was at his limit. Baterilla would be their last destination as the Roger's Pirate.

Only Roger, Rayleigh and Crocus remained after Roger's announcement to the rest of the crew, they all left to tend their own wound.

"Rayleigh, it has been an honor, I'll leave the ship to you, treat her well. Crocus, I hope you find them, I believe there whereabouts is in the first half, you should return there"

Crocus nodded sadness in his eyes since no doctor would want to lose a patient.

"Will do captain, just give a call, me and her will be there" Rayleigh replied.

"Just one more promise to go" Roger said to no one in particular.

Rayleigh leaned against the cabin wall and remembers that faithful moment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Leave me alone!" Roger dashed through the street dodging every bystander. _How she move so fast in sandals?_

"Marry Me!" came the reply. This has been going on for days while they stay here waiting for their log pose to calibrate.

(time skip… several hours later)

"I'm tired… she's crazy!" Roger caught up to Rayleigh, whom checking out what the crew needed to stock up on and the cost of coating the ship.

"Why not just marry her? That way she'll be satisfied" Rayleigh pointed out… "… or you could beat her up again, but that would be counterproductive."

"Oh, I know how to solve this. Shshishishishishi" Roger said before leaving Rayleigh behind.

"I hope this won't end up biting you captain"

(Somewhere, in a pirate infested bar)

"So I just need to beat her up several time and she will be head over hill for me?" said one fugly son of…

Roger nodded, even he have some limit on how ugly you could be, if looks could kill, this guy will definitely number one badass in the grand line.

"Is she hot?" said another, a taller and broad shoulder with a crisscross scar on his right cheek.

Roger wasn't sure, was she hot? He thought so, but compare to whom? He rarely gets intimate with anyone, even his crew didn't, and maybe that's why there no female nakama on board, beside the ship, whom gender is still questionable, plus it was a ship and only he could talk to it.

Roger nodded after a few moment of comparison with his own mother. He shuddered at the contrast and agrees that she was beautiful.

"Is she strong?" said a different pirate, whom seems to arm wrestling another person.

Was she strong? Well she wasn't as strong as him, but that didn't say much, after all, very few is strong as him, even whitebeard give paused when fighting him and that man was insanely strong already. He did beat her several times, he didn't remember much of the battle afterward because apparently he froze up and forgotten everything when she was sobbing at her own injury, Roger felt kind of guilty about that. But these guys have high bounty, after all this was **Sabaody Archipelago**, some must have over 100 million berries.

Roger shakes his head in decline.

"Great, a hot chick, who likes strong guy, I'm in"

"She would make a great slave". Roger ticked at the remark.

"What's her name?" asked one of the pirate, whom stopped drinking and wanted to get in on the action.

Roger was stunned. What was her name? She been chasing him across grand line and yet he didn't even know her name. Did she mention it? Maybe she did and he couldn't remember. _Rayleigh where are you when I need you?_

"Ummmm… I don't know. Shishsishishishi" Roger grinned in defeat. The bar erupted in laughter, mostly directed at him for not knowing who his stalker is. Roger got a little mad at this and was about to beat the living daylight of those who make fun of him, but his stalker broke into the bar and quickly became the center of attention.

"Ooooohhh she a cutie, me likeky"

"Hey girl, want to party with us?"

"Leave that guy alone, and join us, he a sore loser anyway"

The scums now grab the girl, who struggle and kick a few out of the way, but quantity has its own quality, she was quickly overwhelmed. At the sight, Roger felt conflicted, sure he wanted to get rid of the girl, but he didn't really wanted it to be this way. He should really have thought this through, although he was ticked off every time one of the scums grabbed the girl. _Why though? _Roger was becoming more annoyed, frustrated, and building up a fair bit of stress these past few days. He literally screamed, releasing all the vented up anger.

"Leave my wife alone!"

A shock wave blasted across the bar, knocking out dozens of weakling immediately. Several more pirates were shaking nervously, including the strawberry blonde who he just declared to be his wife.

One savagely beating later that leave the bar completely wrecked with bloody body everywhere.

"Did you mean it?" the girl asked as she and her protector, Roger walked out the bar. He sighed and nodded. He wasn't sure how it happened, but it did, she now has a place in his heart although he never would admit in front of his crew. Somehow the girl managed to squirm her way in.

"Can we get marry now?"

Roger sweat dropped at the blunt question. "Can I at least know your name first? Shishishishi"

"It's Rouge… Portgas D. Rouge, what's yours?" Rouge said almost innocently.

Roger fell over, causing Rouge having a questioning look on her face. _At least that makes two of us._ Roger thought, darn girl didn't know my name when she chasing me around.

"Gol D. Roger" Roger replied when he finally got up before continuing.

"Can we get marry now?" Rouge repeated the previous question. Roger sweat a little, wondering why she wanted to marry so badly?

"Only after I conquer the grand line" Roger said confidently, he would definitely do it, but many people have spat on his dream saying it was foolish. He wasn't sure how his new fiancé would take it. _Yes he was unofficially engaged!_

"Okay" Rough replied, almost immediately without much thought.

"Eh?" Roger stopped and looked at Rouge in the eyes. "Almost everyone I told didn't believe I could do it"

"You are my husband, if I don't believe you, who do I believe? Besides, they are foolish." Rouge said with such conviction in her eyes that makes Roger chuckle.

"Shishishishi… it might take a long time"

"I can wait"

"I might get killed"

"Then don't." Rouge state flatly.

"But…" Roger thought about his illness. _How much time did he have left?_

Roger was interrupted by Rouge, her lips was on his, she tasted like strawberry, he thought. Their kiss lasted only few second but it seems to go on forever, he didn't want that moment to end, and Rouge probably felt the same, but it was spontaneous and sort of awkward.

"Don't doubt yourself, if you believe you can, and then you will" Rouge lay her head was against his chest, his heart was beating so fast that it might break out of his ribcage. He didn't realize how tall he was compared to Rouge, but he wish this moment could last an eternity.

(about an hour later)

Rayleigh finally cough behind them and the two newly lover broke from their position. "I don't mind, but you two sort of froze here, people thought you two might have died standing up" Rouge and Roger blush heavily, their cheek was full red.

"Yosh, let's go conquer the grand line so I can get marry. It's a promise!" Roger put both his hand up in the air and practically ran toward the ship, or so he thought, it was actually in the opposite direction. He merely wanted to run away from the embarrassing situation. Rouge giggled while Rayleigh just smiles.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Roger didn't think he would conquer the grand line this quickly. The promise was made only two years ago, he have made to the end of the grand line, discovered and checked every island on the way, there weren't many, most island are uninhabited since due to bizarre climates. His dream was conquering the grand line, yet after he had completed it, it didn't feel satisfied, if anything he felt emptier than before, there was a hole in his heart that wouldn't be filled no matter how many wealth or fame he gained. Whitebeard has discovered this before him. Roger finally realized it just before his death at the hand of Alex.

His crew felt it, but never quiet said it. They were happier in East Blue, they were a family and no amount of wealth and power could have replaced it. He misses Rouge, whom is now the focus of his new ambition. To make her happy, hopefully it's not too late with the amount of time he had left.

**- The Waited -**

South blue… One of the four seas that made up the world along with north blue, east blue and west blue, it is also one of the more dangerous sea, giving births to many notorious pirates and bandits. Most marine stationed here are also corrupted, taking bribe to turn a blind eyes. Baterilla a small tropical island covered with palm tree and cabanas about to have the most unwelcomed (to most) visit from the Roger's Pirates.

Sailing calming toward the town dock, a majestic ship with crimson blood red sail with vertical stripe design with the top sail stamped with a jolly roger and pair of mermaid figure head holding up the forward cannon, looking intimidating as ever. Its slick wooden designs crafted by the best of Water 7 from the wooden hewn of treasure tree Adam, it is the slayer of thousands ships and had sailed the five seas unchallenged. It is the slayer of ships in **Edd War**, and current holder of the only ship that ever sailed to the end of the grand line. It is the only ship of the Pirate King, Gol D. Roger.

Looking out to sea is a small house, well made and stood the ages, or it would have been if it wasn't burning and crumbling to ash at the moment. This was the house of Portgas D. Rouge, she stood outside watching her only possession in the world slowing disappearing not yielding a single tear, and she vows she wouldn't shed a single tear, regardless of how painful she felt.

Portgas never had what you might call a happy childhood, orphaned at early age, she always wanted a friend, whom she could trust and share with. The town had always filled with the worst the world have to offer and with them came marines and their so called absolute justice, their end justified the means. They were almost as sadistic and cruel as those they hunted the line between good and evil was blurred completely here. Left to defend at early age, she learns to fight and knows her way around others, but she was always alone. Perhaps this has sparked her to find a companion, a soul mate to which she could trust and in return received trust and so for the earliest time of her life, she would fight, train and brawl with whom ever try to bring harm to her.

As she grew, her beauty blossoms, she grew taller and slender, her frame became more feline and she suddenly became the object of affection and desire. Many would flock to her in an attempt to claim her as their own, so she design a rule to those that requested her, they would fight her and if they won 3 times, she would forever be theirs and they are hers. At first, many would try but failed, some would succeed only to failed at the next challenge as each defeat, she return stronger than before, and her skill and strength became legendary throughout the town of Baterilla. Over the years, the rule have seem to morph into a goal for her, she would find a companion whom could beat her three times, but so she set out to sea.

She came across many whom she thought could be her suitor, they readily challenged her but either quickly defeated or ran off after she consistently request another fight, her bizarre behavior and fighting style might have frighten her, she wanted a suitor who could would not be a coward, whom ambition would dwarf her own. So she sought out the strongest man Whitebeard.

Although he was a man, he was far too old and shown no intimate affection for her, and insisted in making her his "daughter", he have many sons, which were not by blood, so she assumed they were adopted, his sons seems more afraid of him than anything, which ticked her off since in her eyes they were cowards, in the little time she stayed with whitebeard, and consistently declining his offer of becoming his daughter, she also make a mess of things with other sons, those that hit on her, she return their affection with brute force, which alienated her. Then he came. He was tall, strong and even able to go toe to toe with whitebeard although not serious, but show his strength. Yes, he was the one she wanted.

After tedious chase across the first half of grand line, he finally admitted that he like her and promises she would be his. A marriage bond would be for the best as she insisted. His ambition easily dwarf her, to conquer the grand line was his goal, a seemingly impossible task, but she believed only he would capable of doing it and so they parted, returned home with hopes in her heart that one day he would come for her, he promised.

Months went by, her hope never fade, always reading, waiting and watching for any sign of his coming, and finally it had. He done it, he had finally reached the last island, the fable Raftel and those that awe at his fame named him the King of Pirates, never before had anyone sail to the end of the grand line. Days went, her hope grew, she waited eagerly, watching the sea for the red sail that would appear in the horizon.

With the first King of Pirates, Baterilla crimes rate soared, more people were beaten, stabbed and mugged in the street, gangs were running unchecked and marine turn a blind eyes, they torched her home after she refuses to pay "protection" fee, an extortion. She could easily protect her home, of what little possession she had, waiting for him, but she couldn't defend it every moment and they finally slip in. They finally torched her home, destroying whatever she had as an example. As she watches the flames, she would not shed a tear, they weren't need or wanted.

"Pirates!" one of the scum yelled out which caught her attention. Beyond the horizon, with red sail, a ship majestically move toward the town, its jolly roger flown high above. _He's here_. Her heart skip multiple beats.

(some time skip)

"There's a lot of bandits in the town captain" Rayleigh said, watching the town while Shanks and Buggy beating up some marine that tries to arrest them.

"You, do you know Portagas D. Rouge?" Roger asked one of the capture civilian, they actually bandit in disguise, with all the weapons they carried underneath their clothing.

"You mean the crazy b..." Roger punches the prisoner before he could finish the sentence, no body disrespect his would-be wife in front of him.

"Captain, if you knock out everyone before they could tell us where she is, we not going anywhere" Rayleigh pointed out.

"Shishishshi, sorry, I just get annoyed when they called her that" Roger replied sincerely.

"I don't mind, but thank you" a voice behind the building said. Roger realizes it was Rouge immediately through his Observation Haki. He soru next to her and grab her into a binding hug. She was startled at the display but return the affection none the less.

"Weakling found" Buggy said in contempt.

"Shut up trashy red nose" Shanks said.

"Who has a red nose?" Buggy shouted.

"You do, and you didn't even bother to denied being trash" Shanks replied all serious.

"Bastard" Buggy took out his knives and tries to dice Shanks.

"Just ignore them" Roger said, still holding Rouge. It has been far too long since he saw her. They completely forgot to exchange Den Den Mushi when they departed from Sabaody Archipelago.

(about half an hour gone by)

"Well, this is nice and all, but I think we should go somewhere more private captain" Rayleigh requested, while punching out another bandit, there a surplus of them in the city.

"I'm sorry, I can't, my home was burnt down" Rouge said sadly, with tear in her eyes.

"No worry, we just built a new one, shishishishishi" Roger replied cheerfully, as long as she with him, nothing seems to upset his mood.

"Captain, I suggest we should claim this town as our territory, it would stop these bandits roaming here" Rayleigh suggested.

"Yosh, Okay, this town belong to the Roger's pirate. Hang on, we going to disband though, how does that work?" Roger asked thoughtfully. All his crew present dropped their eyes to the ground at the realization that their captain was not their captain anymore.

"It is fine captain, as long as we don't tell anyone that we disbanded, our name and fame will still carry weight" Rayleigh pointed out.

"Okay, let's do it. Shishishishishi" Roger said while turning back to Rouge.

"Can we get marry now?" Roger asked all serious tone, the very same question Rouge has asked him twice now. Rouge replied with a long waited kiss, which was all the answer Roger ever needed as they embraced each other.

**- The Captured -**

Although a couple, they never had a wedding or reception to indicate that they were official married. His first mate, Rayleigh has pointed out that doing so will bring the full force of the Marine on Portgas D. Rouge. Roger is currently the Pirate King, the conqueror of the Grand Line, any immediate family of his must be secret otherwise it will be disastrous.

Rouge didn't mind, as long as they had each other and Roger didn't mind either way, whatever waking moment he had, he enjoys it with his wife, all but in name. Rayleigh has stayed behind, while the rest of the crew have moved on, many seek out other goal as their own ambition and dream has been fulfilled. Once in a while they did return to south blue, but they were more comfortable in east blue as it was their home. Crocus remains behind with Rayleigh as well, to monitor Roger's health.

Weeks went by, and it was the happiest moment of Roger's life, he felt love, the hole in his heart has been filled, but it would not last as death creep ever closer.

"Roger!" Rouge screamed as Roger fell to the floor, one of his hand clutches his chest, while he vomited blood, the blood itself was black in color indicating poison. Crocus entered first immediately followed by Rayleigh.

Crocus checked Roger pulse, and his face filled with sadness. "I'm afraid he doesn't have much time left"

Rouge was shocked at the comment and frantically grabbed Crocus, Rayleigh stopped her from doing any immediate harm to the good doctor. "What do you mean doesn't have much time left?"

"I'm sorry Rouge, Roger is dying, even before you meet him, he should already have died 4 years ago" Crocus said, sadness in his voice, his current patient is dying and there no way he could stop it. "I'm sorry, if only…"

"No Crocus, you have me 4 more years than I wouldn't have, you given me a chance to finish my dream, and … " Roger interrupted while he sat up, he looked at Rouge, the woman he loved. "… and another dream that worth more to me than anything in the world"

"No no no no no no…." Rouge collapse, her eyes filled with tears, she couldn't believe the revelation that have brought to her, she felt a warm hand around her, and she fell her head into her lover chest sobbing. "Please… don't leave me"

"I'm sorry, these last few months was truly the happiest moment of my life." Roger brought Rouge face up to look at him. "Did you regret being with me?"

"Of course not, how could you say that!"

"Then don't spend these last moments in sorrow. Shishishishi" Roger said cheerful. He knew that he would die soon, one year, that the time was bestow to him by Alex, he was grateful to the his ex-killer, now friend.

"What about the baby?"

"Baby?" Roger asked confused.

"Grrrrr.. Dummy, you going to be a father" Rouge poked several of Roger rib.

"Wha…WHAAAAAAAAAT?"

"I did mention that she was about 7 months pregnant" Crocus said, looking sternly at his ex-captain.

"She is? I thought she was getting fa…" Roger didn't finish the sentence before his head slam into the wall by Rouge's punch.

"Baka"

Rayleigh and Crocus sweat dropped.

"Oh sorry, honey, I'm sorry, I didn't mean that, are you hurt, please don't die" Rouge fanatically said and lifted Roger up, he was bleeding profusely from the nose.

Rayleigh and Crocus sweat a little more, before Crocus snapped out of his stun state and checked on Roger.

"Anyway, the town folk and marine are talking about the Roger having a lover, while it just a rumors but several vice admirals has been seen entering the town port, the latest is Garp the Fist, he been trying to capture you captain" Rayleigh said.

"I'm not your captain anymore Rayleigh"

"You will always be my captain, since you disband the crew, you can't order me not to… captain" Rayleigh said sincerely. _How does that work?_ Roger thought, but felt it wasn't something he needed to devout his attention, his wife and eventually child would come first.

"Garp the Fist aye, the old bugger still trying to capture me, Shishishishishi"

"Captain, I suggest you and Rouge should separate for a while, Garp might seems like an idiot, but he has very keen eyes, he will notice that Rouge is your lover and will report to **Fleet Admiral Kong**"

"But I don't want to…" Roger said childishly, still hugging Rouge.

"Captain, it's for the safety of Rouge-sama and your unborn child, if the marine found out you has an heir, they will stop at nothing to kill the child. You have seen their ruthless first hand" Rayleigh pointed out, and as usual, he's right.

"Okay, Crocus can you stay here with my wife, I will go have a chat with the old dog" Roger requested, he was not their captain any more, but their friend. Rouge giggle at the Garp nick name.

(Some time later)

"What you want, old dog." Roger asked, the marine jaw dropped.

"Bwahahahahahahaha… you look well Roger" Garp the Fist replied, seemingly have no problem with Roger blatant manner.

"I said what you want!" Roger asked more aggressively, he didn't have time to deal with Garp right now, his wife needed him.

"Nothing, can't an old man stroll through the town?" Garp replied all non to serious. Everyone else sweat dropped before one of the marine speak up "Garp-sama, we here to capture Roger and his immediate family if he have any"

"Oh right, I totally forgot Bwahahahah"

Roger ticked off a bit, he was always quick to anger, if it came to his friends and family. "So you here to capture my wife you bastard"

"Huh? I didn't know you were married, why did you tell me… now I have to tell Kong"

"You didn't know?" Roger jaw dropped, he just let loose information on accident.

"I won't tell him if he didn't ask Bwahahahahhaha. But I don't know about my men though" Garp said, all none to serious. He wasn't going to tell anyway, too much work.

Roger immediately soru toward the unspecting marines, he needed to kill them to prevent the information of reaching Kong, but Garp intercepts him. Roger mustered Haki into his air and delivers a powerful blow into the vice admiral face. Garp went flying and slam into the ground, creating a small size creator.

"Vice-Admiral" the marine quickly gathered to see if their commander was alright, not noticing Roger was breathing heavily. _My ability dropped sharply, I can't even deliver a proper blow._ Roger thought.

"Garp is unconscious" one the marine said.

_He is? That wasn't a strong Haki infused punch, it shouldn't knock him out._

"Huh? What? Oh I've fell asleep Bwahahahahah" Garp said before stepping out of the trench. Everyone sweat a little.

"Leave us, I want to talk to him alone" Garp said in all serious tone, all his men obeys without question and left the scene.

"You're dying" Garp pointed at Roger no hint of deception in them. "You punches barely register, the Roger I know isn't this weak and from even the small attacks like that leave you exhausted, I assume it must be an illness of some sort, it sapping your strength"

_Darn it, he's right, Rayleigh said Garp was smarter than he looks._ Roger didn't say anything, he trying to gather strength, he's too weak to use Armament Haki, and Observation Haki wouldn't be useful, even if he see it coming, he wouldn't able to dodge it. Roger realized Garp has fallen asleep again and sweat a little. _So this is how it felt like._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"ouch ouch, stop!"

"Grrrrr… How dare you fall asleep on me"

"Ouch…. Please stop, I swear it wasn't on purpose!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wake up damn it!" Roger shouted, getting annoyed.

"Huh, Sorry, where was I. Oh it's you Roger" Garp said, seemingly forgotten why he was here before continuing. "Anyway, I won't tell them anything about you having a wife, neither will my men, but you know how this will go."

Roger nodded as he watches Garp left, he knows what he must do in order for his wife and unborn child to survive. He must surrender himself to absolute justice, if he fight, they surely will find out about his family. Roger gripped his fist in defeat, the first time he felt so helpless.

(Some time later)

After explaining to Rayleigh, Crocus and the crying Rouge that he would turn himself in the marine, accepting whatever punishment they would give him, most likely public execution, he also request to speak to whitebeard one last time, as a friend and rival, it is Edward's right to know.

Crocus wanted to take Rouge with him after his capture to monitor the baby and protect her, but Rayleigh pointed out that Crocus is a well-known crew member of Roger, Rouge will be in more danger if she stays with any of us. Her best chance of survival would stay where she is, the marine would never suspect her of staying at the one place that they never thought to look for her. Roger agreed although hesitantly.

The last night of his freedom he watches the ocean with his wife, she had cried herself to sleep, he watches the horizon and remembers his conversation of with Alex.

"Captain, it's beautiful, I have never watches the ocean before, and we never slowed down long enough to appreciate its beauty" Rayleigh said, standing behind the couple.

"Yes, it is beautiful" Roger said, before stoking Rouge's hair.

"It's might be the last time you see it Gol. D. Roger" Rayleigh said sorrow in his voice.

Roger grinned and looked up at Rayleigh, meeting his eyes. "No, I will definitely see thousands more because I will not die" Roger said it with complete conviction. Rayleigh eyes widen as there no doubts in those words. Whatever it was, his captain will definitely survive.

**- The Reborn -**

"So Shiki have been captured?" Roger asked from behind the bar watching Garp eyes.

"Yes, he didn't believe that you would be capture by us and attacked Marineford by himself."

"The fool, but aren't we all. Shishsihsihshishi"

"Bwahahahahahahaha"

A silent moment returned to the cell before Garp speak up once more. "Fleet Admiral Kong wanted to hunt down your lover" Roger eye widen, but then return to normal once he realizes Garp said lover, not wife.

"You, who conquer the grand line, wealth, power and fame, you had it all. Was it worth it?" Garp asked, he knew the answer was, but wanted to hear Roger said it.

"Definitely Yes" Roger grinned. "If I have to do it again, I would definitely choose her. My only regret is that I didn't realize it sooner"

"Bwhahahahahhaa, Ah to be in love once more"

"Garp-san" Garp eyes twitched a bit, Roger has never address him formerly before.

"The child is innocent. The sins of the father shouldn't be carried on to a child" Roger said watching Garp eyes carefully.

"Who is she?" Garp asked paying complete attention.

"She is my life, my love, my all. She is the carrier of our will. The will of D" Roger said, Garp eyes never left Roger's and nodded.

"I understand" Garp said before leaving Rogers.

(Execution Platform)

_So I get to see the horizon once more before I sleep, how ironic, eh Alex?_ Roger thought. It have been sometimes since his talk with Garp, they decided to public execute him as he suspected. Probably demoralize any pirate wannabe.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Our age are ending, people are less likely to travel to grand line considering how dangerous it is." Crocus said, still depressed that he couldn't find any clue to his goal.

"Now, all the scums are staying back in the four seas and wreak havoc and the marine paying most attention to the grandline" Scopper Gaban said.

"Do you have any idea how to force all these scums to leave the safety of their home and head to grand line? That would be cool, getting rid of all these low life" Roger asked.

"Captain, let takes a page from our Buggy and use their greed to do their own undoing" Rayleigh said.

"Eh? How?" Roger questioned.

"One Piece"

"Shishishsihshishshi. Do you think any of them would able to reach Raftel? Let alone walk on it, that place is a death trap" Roger said, amused. He did after died on Raftel.

"Exactly, Captain" Rayleigh smiled.

"Shishishishishishi, sometimes I wonder who more blood thirsty, you or me" Roger said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Sorry Kong-san, look like your plan will fail… epically_. Roger grinned at the thought and watches the crowd, he saw Rayleigh at the center in disguise, and his grin just became wider. Many people, including a white hair boy saw this and thought he was insane. Here at his own death and he was laughing at it.

Roger watches the horizon once more time, how he wished he could die at sea true to the name that they gave him. The Pirate King, but his thought was broken when someone yelled out in the crowd.

"HEY! PIRATE KING. WHAT DID YOU DO WITH ALL YOUR TREASURE? IT IN THE GRAND LINE ISN'T IT?"

Roger grinned at the outburst, realizing it was Rayleigh that asked. _Well played my friend._

"My Treasure? Why it's right where I left it. It's yours if you want it. I will let you have it, it's yours if you find it. I left it all at that place."

"Stop Him!" one of the marine yelled out, realizing what Roger have done. Two metal blade pieced Roger body, his grin never left his face as he closes his eyes for the blissful darkness to claim him.

Rayleigh left the crowd and Crocus looked at him. Crocus never had agreed with such a method, he was a doctor, to save lives not drove people frenzy to their death. He knew firsthand how ruthless the grand line is, only death in the end to those who seek greed. He could hear the lust for power and greed overwhelms the Loguetown. **The Age of Piracy has just reborn**.

(Somewhere in Baterilla, thirteen months later)

Rouge was in labor, she had held the child in her for nearly twenty month, an unthinkable act. Only her will power sustains her, she wouldn't allow her husband legacy to disappear. His child will be born even if she has to give up her own life doing so. She continued to struggle in labor, intense pain shoot through her body as she brought a new life into the world. She hugged the child in her arm, small but had her freckles, this was definitely one of the better moment of her life. She felt she would slip away any moment, given way to darkness. She was exhausted and she knew she wouldn't live much longer, but she didn't care, her… our child will survive.

Then she felt fear, never before she has felt such fear, even at moment that she thought she would die. No, this wasn't fear for her own life, but for her child, she looked up and saw Garp looking at her, the older man face was full of conflict, she saw Garp for the first time those many months ago.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Is she the one?" asked one the marine

"Don't know, just grab them all, any one pregnant around here must be sire by that devil" said one of the other marine.

"What about her? She looks pregnant… I think" the marine pointed at the strawberry blonde woman.

"Grab her too, can't be too careful, even if we make mistakes, it all for the greater good"

"She not it, Leave her be" the overwhelming presence of a man look at her.

"But Garp-san"

"I said she not it, she looks exactly the same as 9 months ago, if she was pregnant she would have given birth by now, where did you learn your common sense" Garp said, getting annoyed at the newbie.

Everyone sweat dropped, Garp and common sense?

As the marine left the area, to hunt for more of Roger's possible lover, Garp looked at the woman and simply said "Roger wouldn't want you out here like this."

Rouge tensed up at the man, obviously he knew, but how much?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What his name?" Garp asked warmly, no aggression in his voice.

"Gol D. Ace" Rouge replied, unsure why she did.

"That won't do, he should be called Portgas D. Ace, he took after his mother after all" Garp said when the child giggle at his name. "The will of D just have been reborn" Garp muttered under his own breath.

(Unknown Location)

A fleck of dust floating through the air, Roger ashes has been scattered to the wind, even the flames of absolute justice couldn't extinguish all of Roger's cells, it simply refuses to die, in that speck of dust lies the dormant cell of black light. It floats through the air and finally touches down on a head of a sea king, immediately the ash drilled itself into the body of the beast and moment later, tendrils erupted, wrapping, twisting and finally a body emerged from the now corpse of the once thrashing beast of the sea.

His eyes open, the iris were initially reddish before becoming light blue, like a phoenix reborn from the ashes, Alex smiled at his rebirth.

* * *

**Author Notes:**

Woot, one more chapter dealing with this book, then I could do adventure of Luffy. Haki means ambitions, so greater your ambitions, the more powerful the haki is. My style changed a bit.

Also, Alex meant it if he were to fight Roger without illness, he would definitely lose, but now, he's the most powerful being on the planet due to the assimilation of Roger. Roger's not dead! He will be back to save Ace! (many many books later). This fanfic will be wildly AU!

**Next Chapter:** The Man Who Will Be

Flash back hasn't finished, Alex will wander the world for a while, doing all the stuff he couldn't do before due to Roger's influences.

After that, it will be a new book: "Adventure of East Blue", from then on ward will be Luffy-centric! But I only write when I'm bored unless there's motivation to do so.

Please Review! Any new idea would be great.


	4. The Man Who Will Be (Arc Start)

**Prototype x One Piece**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or Prototype. Any variation of attacks is purely made up base on the materials. Lots of spelling and grammar mistakes. ^^V**

**Final Arc: The Man Who Will Be**

I don't like posting long chapters, so I cut down this chapter arc more, it's actually around 30-40k words, approximately around 7-8 chapters. This entire chapter is Alex-centric!

Storyline is referred to the canon of the series. 23 years before was Gol D. Roger execution. I will use English name for moves that I comes up with, since I didn't want to figure out their Japanese name equivalent, waste of time. **Most of the chapters in this arc are still in Flashback!**

* * *

**- New Powers -**

(22 years before the storyline)

Alex was wandering around the grand line. He didn't have any ship or crew since he didn't need them. Roger influences has diminished, it still there in the back of his mind, but minuscule now compared to what it once was. His own mind now dominates all others, he remembers Portgas D. Rouge, the woman that Roger still in love with, that emotion was intoxicating, even though Roger personality no longer intermixed with his own, Roger's emotions on other hand still left some sort of residue in Alex own. Strangely, Alex do love Rouge at the moment, although he never have official meet the woman, but the feeling will soon pass, of that Alex have no doubt.

His rebirth was strange, he was left stranded in East Blue on top of a floating carcass of what was once a great beast of the sea, he couldn't see any land in sight nor there are any ships in proximity as he observed through his Observation Haki. Five months since Roger executions and subsequent cremation, five long months of his own cell struggling to restore his own body. He is proud of his regenerative ability, the power of black light, but there were so many things this world could offer, he wanted them, it wasn't thirst for power, it was thirst for knowledge. Alex _is_ a scholar, a scientist.

He was stranded for a few days, Alex began to irritated of the sheer boredom, he didn't need to eat or drink, his body mass density remains constant so he didn't need to consume anything, but there was very little thing to do on the floating corpse, and the stench of rotting flesh would eventually get to him, it was already overwhelming, but currently a nuisance more than an annoyance. He needed something to do to occupy his mind. Looking through Roger's memory once more, the only person he absorbed in this new world, he remembers that he needed to modify the Rokushiki, a special superhuman martials arts in this world, created by the marine for the marine use, Roger somehow figured out the steps to learn such techniques. It is an arts for training of normal human, he wasn't normal or human anymore so the limitation of the technique would be surpassed, he now have something to do, putting his mind to work, to upgrade Rokushiki.

Alex almost lost his concentration and fell into the sea as he broke from his thought. The style of Rokushiki has served its purpose, his new style is known as Kyuushiki, meaning nine powers compared to **ROKU**shiki, meaning **six** powers. Alex chuckled at the name, if his Japanese was correct, kyuushiki mean **old style** as well, an ironic that it's a **new style** using the basis of rokushiki, its creator must be turning in their grave at the thought.

**Geppo**, also known as moon walk, giving the ability to those that can literally step on air, interesting at best. He renamed it to **Sky Step** after some moment of studying the technique and it given him some thought on how it was possible to actually step on air, but after a few debate, with himself, he just concluded that the physic of this world was out of line with his own. Alex couldn't do anything about the itching feeling that it was blasphemy to his logical reasoning, he was not a god and who is he to judge how the world should work. So Sky Step becomes the first of his style, unlike the old, he didn't really need to jump around in the air to stay in the air, he could just channeled enough energy into his leg, to literally solidified the air beneath, making it permanent solid so he could stand on it for a prolong period of time, this gave him a very interesting variation when using on water. Yes, he can walk on water with Sky Step, it's an awesome feeling. Alex thought about it has to do something with the tension of the water. Alex could still fall into it if he ever lost the concentration.

**Tekkai**, iron body mass, it allowed the user to hardens their own muscle to inhuman level. Alex didn't have any muscle any more, instead he have biomass and they already harder than iron, steel even, this technique was completely useless to him, but it did give Alex on how to make it more worthy using his own biomass property though. Using the same principle, instead of harden his own biomass, he would allowed it to be softer, absorbing the energy from an attack and then reflected it back to the attacker. **Reflect Body**, was the second of his style, he hasn't have a chance to try it out yet, but it would be far more superior to Tekkai, why defend when you can defend and attack at the same time?

**Shigan, **an interesting close quarter combat technique that the user uses to leave a small bullet hole wound on their opponent with their finger. It would works perfectly on anyone without armament haki, but completely useless otherwise and even more so against Alex, his biomass would simply fix that damage without using any haki. Alex tried Shigan on several SeaKing foolishly stumble across him, the attack annoys them more than dealing actually damage, and you have to do several dozen in multiple areas before any real damage could be inflicted. But if you consider the size of the SeaKings to that of the bullet hole that the technique, the monster probably equates it to a mosquito bite, annoying, but not life threatening.

Alex tried using his fist in Shigan style, and found that it far more powerful than a single finger, it literally damage the internal organ of the victim through shockwave alone. He named it as Kobushigan, literally mean **Fist Pistol. **It deal shockwave damage due to greater surface of impact as well as piercing damage due to the technique of Shigan (A/N: this one in the canon, it's Rokuogan, it's the secret seventh power behind the six powers)

Back to Shigan, he found that Fist Pistol, while powerful, it was fairly slow, the opponent have to be slower than he or currently trapped for him to use it at full power, so he thought of rotating biomass in his finger giving it drill like effect and use drilling shigan on random seaking, it literally tore out a messy hole in the sea king, dealing more pain than usual as the nerves around the would be completely twisted and damaged further hindering their ability to heal the wound. He gave his the fourth of his style, **Drilling Bullet**, and change Fist Pistol to Drilling Fist in light of the new accomplishment. The later create a massive size hole in the SeaKing, a one shot kill.

**Rankyaku**, also known as storm leg, in which the users start by kicking at very high speeds and strength, sending out a sharp compressed air blade that can slice objects or dealing cutting damage on a person, a formidable technique. There wasn't anything wrong with it, so Alex didn't change anything fundamental beside the name, he simply called it **Storm Blade**, noted it as the fifth of his kyuushiki technique, this was because he could do it the storm blade with his arms instead of his leg. Generally muscle in the arm were weaker than those in the legs, but Alex didn't have muscles, so the physical strength around his body is uniform, the same everywhere, the only differences is his leg is longer than his arm, thus storm blade coming from his arm were slightly weaker, shorter but deadly none the less. He could even do the technique with his claw and blade weapons, thus **Flying Blade** technique was possible without actually have a real weapon on him.

**Soru, **was the next technique Alex worked on. Kicking the ground ten times in rapid succession in the direction they want to travel in to give rapid acceleration, useful to dodge an attack, but its speed rapidly dropped after the initial burst acceleration. Alex could beat that speed normally by simply running and his velocity would remain constant throughout the movement. Also the kicking the ground was unnecessary, it just the habit of tensing up the leg muscle quickly, normally prolong use of such technique would damage the person leg muscle, but Alex didn't have such limitation. Alex could tense up his biomass without doing the kicking part, leave it at that state forever if he wanted, but he would lose the flexibility. Using his own biomass to shift weight in his leg, he found that he could change direction rapidly allowing him harder to track and predict due to sudden change of direction. Alex named this technique as **Flicker**, the sixth style of his technique.

**Kami-e**, the last of the technique was completely stupid, it's was useful against blunt attack but otherwise make you immobile since all your relaxed limbs are unresponsive in the duration of the attack, Kyuushiki's Reflect Body was far more useful. But Alex modified it none the less, instead of limping, it would simply go with the flow, for example, if he was attack, he would instinctively move in the same direction minimizing the force, basically moving with the flow, it's like Tai-chi in his old world, using opponent strength in your own motions. He would called this technique false **Yielding**, allowing one self to be attacked, absorbing it into one movement. Comparing Reflect Body to Yielding, Alex found yielding was more useful since he could still move around with the latter technique and have much more variation of attacks.

It seems like all the Rokushiki technique are used to deal with only a few opponent, Alex needed another technique that can immobilize his opponent if he was surrounded by dozens. Combining Reflect Body and Storm blade with Fist Pistol shockwave, he named his new technique **Shatter.** It simply make his limbs to reflect whatever damage, and smack it into the ground or object at great speed but unfocused strength, creating oscillating shock bouncing the damage between his limb and that of the ground or object, the resulting shockwave will daze or disrupt his opponents, it would not target any specifically, but rather everyone in the immediate area.

His final technique was combination of Sky Step and Storm Blade, the flying air blade would become more solid, greatly increase power and speed, since the initial kick power was transfer much better than to normal air, which is essentially gaseous and intangible. Since air becoming more solid it more difficult to block or deflect the incoming attack, the best part was if Alex was create a large enough solidify air and use it as a medium for the storm blade, he can literally crumbles the solid air into pieces creating dozens of randomly rotating blade cutting through a wide area, which make it almost impossible to dodge, especially since the attack was transparent and the random nature of the blade makes Kenbunshou Haki less useful, unable to predict the attacks. Alex named his final technique as Torrent Sky Blade.

So the nine powers are Sky Step, Reflect Body, Drilling Fist, Drilling Bullet, Storm Blade, Flicker, Yielding, Shatter and Torrent Sky Blade. Alex could have make more as Roger combined several Rokushiki technique during their fight, but Alex found nine was enough, he had far more offensive power at his disposal than before and these technique is still in its infancy, he have to work on them to maximize their usefulness, combining it with his own black light ability and haki, he would be unstoppable.

Speaking of Haki, there wasn't much Alex could upgrade them, the nature of Haki was illogical to Alex, how could one manifest ambition into solidify power? Apparently you can in this world, and whatever god created this world thought it out fairly well. There were three Haki power, the last being Haoshoku and wasn't very well known and couldn't be learnt, the first two however could.

**Kenbunshoku Haki**, also known as observation haki or Mantra on skypiea is the form of Haki that allows the user to sense the presence and intent of others, even if they are concealed from view or too far to see naturally. It's like Alex heighten senses, capable to detecting enemies from a crowded or avoiding detection. But the Haki usefulness didn't stop there, it gave the user some sort of brief premonition, seeing the opponent intent and the damage that opponent could inflict on the user, this also allow the user to counter another user of observation Haki. Combining with Alex natural senses, his own observation haki could overpower any others, so there wasn't anything Alex needed to work on, nor that he could, he didn't understand haki very well and named it as some strange law that the world seem to follow. Alex did figure out how to fake intent, essentially countering the ability by using his biomass hive mind, but it was untested, it difficult to find an opponent.

Likewise, **Busoshoku Haki** or Amament haki couldn't be upgrade. It allowed Alex to strengthen his already impressive offensive attack, and protect his own body from damage by other Haki user. The best use of this haki is to nullify the pesky ability of the devil fruit user, allowing its user to harm logia type directly. The black coloring is nice too, since Alex own blacklight ability is red and black in coloring. It was not invincible power, another weak willed user could be overwhelm fairly easily. Alex wasn't weak willed, simply Roger was stronger at the time. Alex willpower have surpasses Roger now, so his own Busoshoku Haki would reign unchallenged, plus he could simply tapped into several other mind and combine their will with his own strengthen the haki, that would be overkill.

Finally, **Haoshoku Haki **or simply King's disposition or willpower, use to completely overwhelm and dominate the mind of others, which sounded a lot like psychic power to Alex. It's also capable to damaging the physical world in a sustain emission. It is fairly rare, only one in a millions would have such ability, but in this world, one in a million still results in thousands of Haoshoku Haki users. Alex sure hopes not, several thousand psychic powered pirates or marines would cause a lot of problem. But then again, only one in those few thousands would awaken it, extremely emotion would trigger it, those that have it latent would never learn to awaken it in their life time, let alone train and control it. Alex would have to work on this Haki, Roger seems contented with its level of power, but Alex did not, he has no greed for power, but he feel that it was a worthy project, unfinished, thus should be completed.

Alex finally found a small uninhabited island, with a few animals which Alex consumed since they annoyed him by flipping their finger at him. He got to serious work on Kyuushiki techniques, mastering it quickly in the first few months since Alex didn't need rest or sleep. His Storm Blade technique can split the sea at ease without even trying, he found many new variation of the nine based technique, several of them incredible useful. Sky Step can now be done without much concentration, something Alex immensely proud of. Alex also increases the effectiveness of observation and armament of haki so that they strained his mind less when using them in battle. He can have them active in passive state for days before feeling some sort of strain on his mind. The rest of the time he trained on conqueror haki, which took the longest.

(Nearly a year since Alex had arrived at the island)

"Guess I finally achieved perfection of Haoshoku Haki. It's incredible impressive, dwarf the power of the first two" Alex murmured to himself before walking away from the island on the water surface. Sky Step is like a second nature to Alex now, it's like riding a bicycle, once you learn it, you never need to consciously use it.

The island was fairly small and now heavily scarred. Alex have been using it as a testing ground for some of his most destructive ability, entire island was covered in red and black tendrils, spear and spikes, pools of bio-matters. Getting enough distance from the island, Alex looked at and concentrating on using Haoshoku Haki, the last few month, he have trained it to its fullest, far greater than what Roger would have accomplish. Rayleigh would have never thought such thing would be possible.

Alex let out a wave of haki aura enveloped him, focusing on the island and let it blast toward his target. He willed the island be destroyed without a trace and in an instant a single eruption surrounded the island, its land mass cracks, hill and boulder breaking apart and erupted from the shear might of Alex's will, its tree completely flatten and the island foundation crumbling beneath the ocean and finally disappeared, grinded to dust.

"Not even a fraction of its fullest power, frightening…"

_King's Disposition, **if I willed it, it shall be done.**_ Alex thought. Haoshoku Haki can attack a person mental state at is lowest form, first awakening, spiritual world at its better, including ghost, probably, and finally the physical world at its full form. Such power is indeed frightening. Alex gulped at his own ability as the once island was no more, only the sea remains where the island once stood.

"Now where those are juicy devil fruit users" Alex grinned as he activated his Observation Haki, covering several miles of ocean at ease to detect any nearby ship. He found several aura of interest before dashing across the ocean surface to his interest.

* * *

**Author Note:**

Yes, Alex is ridiculously overpowered, this is before he got any devil fruit power! But this isn't his journey. It's Luffy! Yes Luffy will be super strong, the prologue indicated he got Raftel and walk on it without much trouble!

The best of the Haki is been juiced up, it makes more sense this way. First the Mentality of people, then their Spiritual and finally Physical, Shanks attacks Moby Dick simply being on it, the ship was taking damage from his haki, making it possible to do what Alex did.

Please Review and give me ideas!


	5. Artificial Devils

**Prototype x One Piece**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or Prototype. Any variation of attacks is purely made up base on the materials. Lots of spelling and grammar mistakes. ^^V**

* * *

**Final Arc: The Man Who Will Be**

**- Artificial Devils -**

(21 years before the storyline)

**[On a massive floating iceberg]**

"Who are you?" a rather large, obese man, with thin arms and legs, who resembles a jungle tribesman, with a bearded face and a mustache that ends in two curls. He was on ground, coughing out blood and bleeding badly from several cuts across his chest.

"A nobody really" a light blue eye man replied, he look completely untouched, his fist looked like they were bleeding, covered in blood, but none of it was actually his. The man licked the blood on his fist a few time sending chilled down his opponent spine. The blood completely disappeared from his fist as he sighed.

_68% DNA assimilated._

Alex moved toward his new prey, stepping on his prey circular glasses into bits on the way there. He needed more sample, this man ability to heat him up and not be affected by it was of interest, none of his previous opponent on this island has any devil fruit ability… maybe those twin does, but then again, it might not be. But the fat tub in front of him was definitely a devil fruit user.

"Where are my children…" the fat tub demanded.

"Who?" Alex replied with another question, he knew who this bounty hunter wanted to know, but the prick previous arrogant annoyed him, so he just repay in kind.

"Campacino… Brindo"

"hmmm…" Alex faces change to thoughtful behind his hood.

"Arbell…"

"Oh them, they're…. D.E.A.D." Alex grinned, emphasize on each of the letter before dodging another heated punch to the right lazily, Alex didn't even need to use any of his technique or Haki, he been using purely brute strength and speed, whatever damage he acquired during contact with the heated skin of his opponent were quickly negated by his biomass.

"**Half Ass Punch" **Alex yelled, he never need to yelled out his attack, but it was fun to do it otherwise before delivering a rather slow, by his standard into the fat tub face, sending the said tub across the room and covering his fist in blood once more.

_89% DNA Assimilated, Almost there. _Alex thought, for several week now, Alex realized he didn't not need to kill his opponent to assimilated their ability, he felt a bit sorry to those that he killed on his hunt prior to this knowledge. Alex understood that the devil fruits changes the entire person DNA, thus a sample of their genetic makeup was all that required, blood for example, but hair, skins could work too, he could always consumed the user with his brain intact to understand the devil fruit ability more, but sparing with them usually yield sufficient information on their ability. He did kill the majority of his opponent afterward rather than consuming them since he did want a repeat of Rogers.

Alex delivered a light kicked into the gut of his opponent sending him crashing to the wall, his leg covered now covered a bit in blood before it vanished. _100% DNA Assimilated_.

Alex stood still in thought and closed his eyes to analyze the newly acquired devil fruit strain, he had collected about a handful since his hunt a few months ago and organized them in his genetic pool, a repository one might called it. He was reluctant at first, seeing how many people argued that one cannot have two devil fruits power, this was blown out the water when Alex consumed a several pirates with two of them having devil fruit powers, they didn't have a chance to use it thus he unsure what powers those two had. The only confirmation was that they weren't logia, since he tried to hit himself by activating either ability strain and his body didn't becomes intangible, unless Logia can turn their power off.

Anyway, Alex found out that since he lacked the makeup of a normal person, he could have multiple devil fruits powers, at first his body was in pain as two conflicting power tries to dominate over a single host, he had to isolate the power strain and modified it so it can be switched on or off, this means that he cannot use two devil ability simultaneously. Another thing is, he could create a little biomass ball (in fruity shape if he wanted) and give any ability he acquired to another person through replication so no two person with same power was blown out the water too. Essentially he could empowered everyone with the same ability by replicating the power strain in his repository.

Alex has complete analyzing the new strain, he would have perfect control of it now, far more than this fat tub could ever do, his opponent has never fully master their devil fruit power, every time Alex have thoroughly assimilation a foreign DNA strain, his own black light virus would analyze and maximize its full potentials, hence bringing out the full power of said devil powers. Alex grabbed the almost unconscious opponent by the neck, lifted the dead weight feet off the ground, he was about to crush the prey neck when something hit him in the head. Alex turned around and saw a small purple haired girl fell off from the recoil, holding her leg in pain. _She kicked him with a freaken skater…_

"Leave Accino-papa alone!" the girl shouted, tear in her eyes while Alex narrow his eyes at her, his face was covered by the hood, so she couldn't really tell.

"Ar..bell… rrr..un" the now named Accino stuttered, struggling to say, both his hand gripping Alex arm trying to break free. Alex could feel the heat incinerating the layer of his biomass. Alex grinned and activated his newly acquired ability to become impervious to any thermal attacks and increase his grip on the prey neck.

Accino eye widen as his opponent grip becomes stronger, he could feel the heat in the air as his devil fruit ability coursing through his body, but his opponent seems unaffected, if anything, he enjoying it.

"How…? My Atsu Atsu no mi"

Alex grinned and dropped Accino on his feet and places one of his hands on the man chest. "Because I'm just that kick ass, what was it.. oh yeah your attack. **Steam Iron, 1,000 Degree Press**. Accino was too stunned to move, but quickly jumped back holding his chest in pain and rolling on the icy floor. A burnt hand imprinted appeared where the hooded man touches him, the very same attack he used when the battle began.

"How… impossible" Accino stuttered

"Nothing is impossible" Alex replied, believing it completely now since his arrival on this wacky world before standing over the downed form of Accino, he grabbed both Accino wrist with his hands, lifted his prey up and simply said "**Steam Iron, 2,000 Degree Press**." Accino screamed at his wrist was incinerated and he was unable to pull away. Accino's own ability used against him and a stronger power than he could muster, he has never able to do more than a thousand degree before. Alex felt several kicked to the side of his leg by a skater foot.

"Leave papa alone, you big meanie" the girl, Arbell screamed and continued kicking Alex. Alex got annoyed and heat up his body and send a heat wave blasted the girl aside, the floor he stand on began to melt under the temperature.

"Where was I… Oh yeah, how about I do 10,000 degree? Don't die on me okay?" Alex requested almost innocently. He had grown fond of using his opponent power against them, many people here on the grandline was the worst of the worst, Alex felt no remorse for them. Accino eyes widen and frantically screamed trying to get away from the mad man.

Before Alex could go through with the attack, a flying kick, two actually smack into him, he didn't move a muscle from the impact. "**Ai Karaido Kick"**. Alex sighed and let go of Accino wrist and slap two identical twins away, they were bruised and batter from their previous encounter with Alex, and he had thought they would be out of it for some time. Another kick from the purple hair girl and two twins got back up and attempt to inflict harm on him once more. Their effort was in vain, the power behind their attacks doesn't scratch Alex natural biomass toughness after he gained it from Raftel. Alex raise his hand and deal with these pesky bugs, he generally don't want to hurt children, but….

Accino grabbed Alex wasted. Alex could felt the tightening grip and increased heat through their man body on his. Alex rose an eyebrow at this attempt to hold him, his eyes narrow a bit and realize the heat has approaching several thousands of degree. _Interesting, his prey has evolved_.

"Run away, I will hold him back. GO!" Accino shouted the order.

"We will not! We sticks together Papa" one of the twins said. Alex could felt the bond in this family, they were strong. The purple child was about to kick him once more before Alex let loose a pulse of heat wave, much stronger than before. Accino screamed as his arms wrapped around Alex blacken heavily indicated it been burnt but he didn't let go of Alex waist, the other was pushed backward by the heated blast.

"Let go of me or I will kill you, I have no further business here" Alex said, in truth he gotten what he wanted, the devil fruit power. He was going to kill Accino simply because of his arrogant before the battle, but fat tub children truly do love him, somehow Alex anger had faded away.

"What you mean?" The purple hair girl asked. Accino was clenching his teeth, still mustering all the strength he had, his body was in pain from the heat generated just before, it must have been at least 10 thousands degree.

"I got what I wanted, your father's ability, killing him just a bonus because I was a bit annoyed with him. Tell him to let me go or I will turn him to ash" Alex answered the girl.

"papa, let him go"

"No don't… trust him. Run …." Accino didn't finish the sentence before Alex delivered a downward punch, the man collapsed unconsciously, his arm still trying to hold onto Alex's waist but there was no strength left in them. Alex batter the hand away, stretched his body, while the twins and girl move back a bit. Their opponent was too much for them to handle, but they couldn't leave their father here at his mercy.

Alex then simply walk past them and exited the building, he could heard clattering of their footstep, probably moving toward their father.

* * *

**[Several days later]**

Alex was grinning, his hand glowing white as he generated some sort of ball that seems to heat the surrounding. Alex wasn't affected at all by the heat. He simply threw it at a massive ice berg and watched the ball passes through the iceberg to the other side before crashing into the ocean creating a small hole in the iceberg while it cause explosive steam rising from impact against the ocean. This was an achievement, Alex acquired the ability to generate heat from the Accino family a few days prior, he was testing the limit of such ability and found that there was an upper limit to how much heat he could generate using **Atsu Atsu no Mi** ability, around 10,000 degree. But it was ineffective since much of the heat is loss to the air. By using his black light virals, he created several variations of the **Atsu Strain** and tested, one of the new strain variant Alex dubbed as Netsu Strain show great promise. By refining it further he could now generate heat in the several of millions degree at ease, so much that any materials he come in contact with instantly vaporized.

Another discovery was that Alex figured the out the differences between the three type of devil fruits on the genetic level. Within his devil fruit genetic library, he has several zoans and several paramecia strains, no logia, except its detailed working information. Testing his newly ability of Netsu Netsu no Mi on one arm, Alex found his hand had becoming purely plasma, but he could still move the plasma around as if it was his own limb. Further experimentation in that direction, on himself no less, he could now become pure plasma being, intangible, create and emit plasma matters. He has somehow upgraded **Netsu Netus no Mi** to Logia type by breaking the limitation of the devil fruit. This new logia ability was dangerous and it needed to have an off switch as during testing, Alex fell into the ocean after melting through the ice almost immediately after becoming full logia, creating massive amount of steam while submerged in water. It didn't deactivate as the amount of heat he generated turn liquid into gas instantly before they could come in contact with him to nullify his ability, he was almost touch the sea floor before disabling the ability through black light virals.

Alex found that by adding temporary limitation on the Netsu strain, it could essentially lock in a Paramecia state, much easier to control. By removing limitation, it becomes a Logia state, harder to control, but possible. Alex has a wicked thought of making his blacklight virals into a devil fruit, but more data was needed to make such thing possible. His quest of making artificial fruit had just begun.

* * *

**Author Note:**

I'll will list a chapter later for some of the artificial fruit that Alex create, and he can give devil fruits to other people as well as he replicating the dna strains. I know that there are no two fruits can exists in one piece for some reason, but I'm not talking about fruit per se. It's a DNA Strain, not a fruit. Alex Artificial fruit is basically biomass containing the power strains in them.

Please Review! I do have the rest of the chapter of this book done, but I won't releasing them yet ^^, the rest of the chapter are as follow:

**- Boredom at Sea -**

(21-20 years before the storyline)

**- The Ohara Incident -**

(20 years before the storyline)

**- Clash of the Titans -**

(18 years before the storyline)

**- Invasion of Mariejois -**

(15 years before the storyline)

**- Birth of the Revolution -**

(12 years before the storyline)

**- Devil in the Mask -**

(10 years before the storyline)

**- The Price of Immortality -**

(7 years before the storyline)

**- Monkey D. Luffy W. Mercer -**

(3 years before the storyline)

**- Romance Dawn -**

(few months before the storyline)


	6. Boredom at Sea

**Prototype x One Piece**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or Prototype. Any variation of attacks is purely made up base on the materials. Lots of spelling and grammar mistakes. ^^V**

* * *

**Final Arc: The Man Who Will Be**

Yes, Alex is an anti-hero, bordering villain! Expect a lot of deaths in this arc, not the important figure of the canon but everyone else are fair game, especially non-canon characters (movies or fillers). Yes I sort of wrote the rest of the chapters, but I'm constantly fixing it and changing it to align with the story of One Piece, they were initially very short as scribbles, but as I explain more of Alex's actions, the words count exploded :(. I personally hate long chapters that don't move the story along. It's boring to read 20k worth of words describing a single situation, but that just me! Anyway, moving on…

**- Boredom at Sea -**

(21-20 years before the storyline)

"**Shigan**" Alex stabbed several marines through the chest right through their heart. They aren't getting up from that. Although he favors his own style, Rokushiki has its own use sometimes, plus all Kyuushiki technique shouldn't be used on these weaklings, it would be an insult to the creator, him.

"You're powerful, join me" said the tall and muscular man, with dark-blonde hair neatly comb to the side. Alex looked at the man unfazed by the request of the man had just used his own comrade as human shield to prevent his own chest of being pierced. He was fast enough so he could have just dodge Alex's attack. The tall man threw the corpse away of his underling away.

"Captain Gasparde, what are you doing?" said one of the marine as his captain disregard for their lives. The dark-blonde hair captain answered the man by decapitating him, earning a surprised looks from everyone else except Alex, who still remains unfazed.

"Shut up! I hate being around you weakling, I was going to kill you all quietly and take this ship, but the plan has changed" Gasparde said coldly as he stabbed another stunned marine, showing that his change of allegiance.

"Why captain?" asked one the marine, who dropped to his knee, holding his bleeding wound. Alex glanced around at the pathetic sight. The marine is as corrupted as Black Watch. The upper chain of command couldn't even control their troops, which was saying something. Alex sighed. He didn't like where this was going, so he will end this quickly, nobody here deserve any mercy. From what he seen so far with the marines, almost all of them follow absolute justice blindly without questions.

"Why not? You all weakling, made to bow before me, I will rule the sea" Gasparde laughed before stopping abruptly, noticing his sword hand was on the deck bleeding profusely. Gasparde finally registered the pain before uttering, a sharp piercing cry and noticed his attacker, the hooded man standing over his severed limb. That person's arm was no longer that of a human being, it has several elongated blade like a cat claw.

"A Zoan?" Gasparde gasped.

"How? I'm a Logia type, you shouldn't able to cut me". Gasparde was gritting his teeth in pain, clutching his now useless stump. Alex looked at the prey coldly before stomping the severed hand and the blood erupted from the squashed limb, spattering all over the deck painting Alex leg crimson, many of the marine jaw dropped as they saw the blood that once covered the man leg faded slowly, seemingly absorbed into it.

_86% DNA Assimilated_. Alex noted as he faced the-would be dead man, he should have absorb the hand in it's entirely, but he enjoys the dramatic experience. Fear in his prey, the feeling was addictive to a predator.

"Why should I tell a dead man" Alex state flatly before disappeared from sight. Gasparde felt several painful points on his chest and immediately looked down, 3 metal blades erupted out of his chest, and their point of origin was behind him. He coughed out blood from his mouth as the blade sank back into his chest as his attack pulled out the blade from behind. Gasparde body fell forward, he was dead before he hit the floor, one of the blades has pierced his heart, while the other two pierced both of his lungs. Gasparde never had the chance to close his eyes.

As the body that obstructed the view was removed, the remaining marines were completely paralyzed, their eyes locked on hooded figure that appeared in sight that just killed their captain in cold blood.

_100% DNA Assimilated._

"Now, any last words?" Alex disappeared from the sight of the marines. Before they could have said anything, several severed head were bouncing on the ship deck and the screaming and cry of mercy started. Alex was moving faster than any of them could see or followed. Within moments, everyone in the area was dead before Alex appeared once more among the scattered body, severed limbs. Sending out his observation Haki, Alex noticed there were still several marine inside the ship, but he didn't want to hunt them all down individually, it would be too much of an effort. He moves toward the railing and jumps off the side of the ship and returning to his own boat.

Alex sat back on a small boat, with a single sail. He activated one of his devil fruit ability and creates a gentle breeze to push his small boat out of the shadow of the marine battleship and away from it as he watches from the roof of the only cabin of the ship. _Kaze Kaze no Mi sure is useful_. Alex thought and remembers previous owner face when he detached his limbs before killing him. That retard thought having a logia devil fruit would make him invincible.

It has been some time since his devil fruit hunting began, his genetic repository were filled with various ability strain, each of them has its own use, none of the ability seems useless, he had a few Zoan, gained by accident as he generally avoid them, dozens of paramecia and a handful of logia type. Alex could have converted any of the paramecia into logia and vice versa, but the effort of trial and error was too much of an effort. For every failure experimentations cause his body to react painfully, apparently he could still feel pain or what registered as pain if his body was attacked at the genetic level. His greatest achievement in the whole devil fruit experiment was **Kaze Kaze no Mi**, **Chikara Chikara no Mi **and Netsu Netsu no Mi. Simply because wind (Kaze) was useful to push his ship around and greatly enhance the power of his kyuushiki style, his storm blade capable of creating immensely powerful flying blade, basically attack was steroids, plus creating cyclones and hurricane was always fun.

Chikara (energy) for the sake of energy, the fruit allowed him to create absurd amount of energy from out of nowhere, bypassing the law of physic that energy cannot be create or destroy. It's a very unique devil fruit in his opinion after the enhancement upgrades with black light.

As his small boat drift further away from the marine ship before Alex stood up and look at the marine ship, blood were dripping over on the side from the recent massacre. Alex spread out his hand, channeling energy into it before clasped his hand together and watches the ship crushed under the weight of an invisible force. With **Chikara Chikara no Mi** and the black light strains modification, the fruit gave Alex unquestionable control of all form of energy, including invisible one for the basis of telekinesis in its Paramecia state, evidently psychic ability is related to energy or at least this world of god said so. The ship buckled under the force, Alex could see blood squirted out from the collapsed hull dying flying debris in reddish colors. Whatever remains of the ship sank beneath the surface after Alex releases his hold on the ship letting it devoured by the sea as the surrounding water turn red.

Alex could crush anything and everything in sight with little effort through the chikara chikara devil fruit power, plus he can energize himself with the surrounding ambient energy if he ever got tired, which was almost never. He could also shoot laser from any part of his body, which was quiet fun since he did wanted to do that when he was a kid and… well was human. In Logia state, he literally becomes energy itself, capable to generating so much power that he could throw mini ball of pure death around, they explode like mini nuke enveloping the target in a ball of pure destruction without all the radiation fall out. (A/N: Think cell in DBZ when he destroying islands looking for the Androids ^^)

Alex eyes wander around and thought about which fruit he should go after next. He is curious if there was a** Mizu Mizu no mi** fruit or user lying around the grand line, but that would seem like a paradox. If he understood it correctly, supported by test, all devil fruit, including himself becomes a hammer in any form of moving body of water not just sea water. He had to deactivated any devil fruit ability if he was to submerged in the water otherwise he would sink toward the bottom, he couldn't really drown not needed to breathe at all, but it left him fairly weakened as all his stamina leaves his body, likely absorbed the sea. He had several liquid type Logia in his repository, but even when using them, he still becomes a hammer in water forcibly reverted back into his biomass body almost immediately upon contact. His recent addition was Ame Ame no Mi from Gasparde, not as useful as his other ability, but it provide some insight into the construction of Ekitai (Liquid) strains, he just needed another hint to the working of water based devil power.

"Captain" the wind whisper. Alex winced a bit…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After butcher… err fighting several pirates/bandits and freeing some local inhabitant of a small island, they reward him with a small boat, it was a nice thing, a gift and Alex accepted to show his appreciation.

"Nice boat, guess I'm your captain now" Alex said to no one before standing on his newly small sailing boat. It house one room, his as it sailed away from the island. Alex had enjoyed the little detour on his devil fruit hunt.

"Thank you captain" someone said, sound like a small child.

"Who said that?" Alex looked around, there wasn't much to look at, after all his ship was smallest for its class. His personal cabin only fit a small bed and a desk, with one circular window on both side and the door in forward position. The ship only mast was built on top of the cabin and right through it, so yes there is a wooden pole smack right in the middle of the cabin.

"It's me Captain" a small childlike figure appears in front of him surprising Alex for a moment.

"What the? I must be seeing thing" Alex said, rubbing his eyes. He didn't really need to do that, but habit dies hard. He might have questions his own insanity but then again, mental affliction doesn't affect something like him. At least he hopes it doesn't, stranger things have happened on the grand line.

The child shook her head, and grinned, her face becoming a bit clearer as Alex eye widen a bit.

"Dana?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What is it Dana?" Alex asked his boat. He realized that Roger ability to Hear the voice of all things means he could do it as well after consuming the man. Plus the boat spirits looks really like his dead sister Dana A. Mercer, only much younger, he was quiet fond of her at that age.

"Where to Captain?"

"Hmmm… I'll let you handle it. You're the navigator"

"But Captain…" the spectral spirit argued, apparently it didn't want to be a navigator.

"Dana, you can move the ship by yourself, capable to avoiding danger on the sea, a clear definition of a navigator. Beside, captain order." Alex tapped himself.

"Yes sir, Captain" the child saluted almost comically. Alex chuckled a bit. It seems that the child like spirit takes after their captain's most childish personality, weird but it's true.

Alex sighed. It was odd enough that he have a conversation with the ship, but arguing with it? He was going to use the ship one time only and discard it afterward, but the spirit, who looks like his dead sister made him reconsidered, it would felt like abandoning a nakama, damn Roger!. He enjoyed walking on water using Sky Step, it kept his mind focus on something but aimlessly sailing around the grand line works too. He didn't need to eat or drink or sleep, so there wasn't anything like that on board of the ship, the rest of the storage space were filled with gold, jewelry and seastone, something he needed to trade for information, materials goods. Alex didn't bother to loot every ship he come across, almost all new encounter ended in one of three ways.

One, if they annoy him and tried to rob or arrest him, he would simply kill everyone on board, crush the ship with one of his devil fruit power and move on. Two, if they have a devil fruit on board that interest Alex, which is rarely now, he would beat up the devil fruit user until he acquired enough genetic materials to analyze then moved on, if they persistence afterward with revenge or whatnot, Alex do step One. Three, if they are friendly enough, he would join them for a bit to spice thing up, after all he beginning to get bored with the hunt.

**[Some time later]**

"Captain, a ship up ahead" Dana said, she walking around in the cabin and leaning to look at Alex. Dana body becomes more and clearer with each passing day as Alex connection to the ship grew. She was still invisible to everyone else though and probably stayed that way, considering how Oro Jackson acted. Alex got up and walked out the cabin to have a clear view of the incoming ship.

"Hmmm? A marine ship, guess I'll go destroy it" Alex said lazily, before tensing enough biomass into his leg and jumps over to the Marine, rocking his small boat behind, but leaving no damage, he didn't want to harm his ship for no reason. On arrival of the marine ship, what Alex found surprised him. There was no body on the ship to greet him at all. A battleship of this size must have hundreds of crewmen. He stood there for a few minutes to check if they were busy doing something else. Usually they ran toward him, demanded who he is before attempt to arrest him, then he would retaliate, that had becomes the usual routine. Alex kicks the deck of the ship with enough force to shatter the wooden planking, shaking the ship. _Someone definitely heard that, unless everyone on board is deaf and numbed._

After a few more minutes of standing around, waiting, Alex finally moved to the side as a small ball, probably a bullet sailed past him. He blinked a bit before realizing that he did it on reflex, it wasn't observation haki, just his own natural instinct. He turned around to see who was shooting him, it was a woman, silver hair holding a pistol in her one hand, she looked like she seen better days. Her hair was curly, her clothes were ragged, and there were several scars on her hands as well several bruises on her face. She had brown eyes with strong determination in them. Alex whistled, even though he was essentially a sentience virus, his state of mind is that of a human, male to be exact. It comes with the ability to ogle the opposite sex.

"Why you shoot me?" Alex finally asked after mesmerizing the woman. Alex wasn't worry at all about the pistol. They didn't have enough penetrating power to break his biomass outer layer. The gunpowder technology of this world was appalling. The inhabitants here were using round solid ball and black powders, single shot rifle.

"Who are you? How did you get here?" the woman demanded, dropping her pistol before drawing out another one.

"Me? I'm just a nobody, really. I came here on my ship" Alex pointed at the small boat. Alex ship was fairly small compare to the standard of ship that sail the grand line, so small that many didn't even considered it a seaworthy ship and ignored it completely. "Plus I don't like the marine, so I thought I would come onboard and butcher everyone" Alex said almost jokingly, like it was a chore.

The silver hair woman was startled at the invader comment, it sounded like he done this countless of time and shot him again, this time Alex didn't dodge as he watches the bullet sailing across the ship toward him. _Slow… _Alex thought, remembering back to black watch from his old life where he was dodging high velocity sniper rifle bullet, designed solely to stop him.

The round lead ball finally hit Alex, pushing against his cloth, which was actually made completely of biomass, before bouncing harmless off him and rolling on the deck. Alex didn't need to use any of his technique like reflect body to re-bounce the bullet. It seems there was no point to, at least not at something trivial as this as he watches the small ball rolling on the deck. His instinct kicked as he jumped back a bit to dodge the swipe of a blade that meant to remove his head from his neck.

"You…Devil!" the woman shouted before trying to attack Alex again. Alex dodged, relying purely on his inhuman reflex alone, dancing around her. After a few more swipes by the woman, Alex had noticed the woman was exhausted as each subsequent swing of her blade seems to be slower than the last. Alex moved behind her in blinding speed and knocks her out with a restrained chop to the neck, careful not to break her neck and spine. He had to since he didn't want to kill the woman just yet. The woman collapse but didn't hit the floor as Alex quickly wrap one arm around her waist, holding her up.

Moment later, she opened her eyes and found herself tied to the ship mast. She tried to move but the binding was tight, while she looked around for her capturer. He was dragging some materials around that looked like handcuffs and part of a jail cell with his bare hand. These were made of sea stone, he was hoarding Kairoseiki!? How come he's not affected by it at all? He didn't have any devil fruit power? Her mind was racing with endless question which she have no answer to.

Alex stopped trying to loot sea stone, they worth their weight in gold and sometimes more, when he noticed the woman had woken up. He could have killed her but he wanted to have a discussion first, plus the battle ship was devoid of any other people beside them, usually you need at least a dozen people to move this ship of this size. The woman didn't have any devil fruit power as far as Alex was concerned, she must tired herself trying to maintain this ship. _Why? _Surely there is better and more manageable ship out there for her to use. The condition of the ship shown no battle damage, so she must have stolen it while it was anchored, possibility at a marine base considering there was no fighting prior to stealing the ship. It did seem like a lot of effort and that got Alex curiosity.

"Okay we got off to bad start" the hooded man said. "I'm Alex, what's your name?" deciding his surname was no important, still… it was better for people to refer to him as Alex instead of "you"

She thought for a bit before answering him, there was no need secrecy, she have to get back to Ohara as soon as possible, he was definitely strong from the abilities he shown, she couldn't follow his movement when he knocked her out and bullet simply bounces off of him. If he wanted to kill her, he would have done so already, hiding something trivial as a name would no doubt irritate him later and would get her killed before she could reach home.

"Nico Olvia" Olvia answered.

* * *

**Artificial Devils Power**

I'm not going to list all the fruits Alex has, he has dozens of them and increasing… I'm only listed the one Alex uses the most, usually for mundane task. He cannot use two devils fruit power simultaneously as explained previously the reason why. He can use them in conjunction with Kyuushiki, Haki and Biomass though, making a lot of variations possible, like Heat Blade (Storm Blade and Netsu Netsu no Mi), igniting and scorching the earth and melts everything in its path.

**Kaze Kaze no Mi** **(Paramecia/Logia_), _Artificial_:_** Wind Wind Fruit, allow the user manipulate and control wind, it can be used to amplify flying blade attacks, making the deadly attack even more terrifying. Can switch to Logia mode, the user can change into wind (air), or use it to fly, great for creating wind to move ship in calm belt! In this state, the user is essentially an air-man, can also create vacuum space which nothing can survive in such area, making it one of the fruit capable of mass murder. Alex uses this power to push his ship around most of the time.

**Netsu Netsu no Mi (Paramecia/Logia)**, **Artificial**: Heat-Heat Fruit, similar to **Atsu Atsu no Mi** in Paramecia mode, allowing the user to create and absorb heat. In Logia mode, the user known Pura Pura no Mi (Plasma-Plasma Fruit), can overwhelm power of **Magu Magu no Mi **like that Magma overwhelm Fire. It is the fourth fundamental state of the universe alongside with liquid, solid and gases. During Logia state, the user can generate so much heat that any material comes in contact instantly becomes plasma as atoms in the surrounding begun shredding electrons, essential the power of the star in their hand, the user can also reverse the process to create Sub-Zero temperature, freezing everything instantly on contact instantly. If you want temperature comparison, Magma is around 2000 degree hot, while Plasma is in the millions of degree, Heat-Heat has no limit on temperature. Alex generally uses this power to change the ambient temperature to stop natural climates from affecting his ship, thus its always sunny and clear sky whenever he sailed.

**Chikara Chikara no Mi (Paramecia/Logia)**, **Artificial**: Force Force Fruit aka Boost Boost Fruit aka Power Power fruit, generally it's an energy fruit, capable boosting ones power or others, creating force field, choke people with natural energy (Jedi?), creating impregnable psionic wall (Starcraft XD), removing stamina from others etc… there are endless ways of using this fruit. Logia state allow the user to becomes person of pure energy, creating and manipulating energy, making himself or herself a walking weapon of mass destruction capable to creating nuclear explosion without all the fall out. It is also doesn't required physical contact for its power to be affective as he always in physical contact with the surrounding energy. Alex uses it to lift heavy object around since he just that lazy, he still can't levitate sea stone around.

_Why did I note it as Artificial? Well later on there is something called **Mutated** fruits power._ Artificial power are built from scratches using bases genetic strains, to create the best and eliminating weaknesses, while mutated fruit power can go either way. Alex can inject someone with viral to mutate their powers, sometimes make it stronger, more on that later.

* * *

**Author Note:**

Ohara incident coming up next, Alex vs CP9, Five Vice-Admirals and handful of buster call warships. Will he survive? Of course he will duh! This is overpowered Alex we talking about. Also Alex will get his first bounty next chapter too, it's super high for the first time! After all he did massacre all the CP9, smash every single ships, killed two of the vice admirals and beat the living shit out of three more before they managed to "incapacitate" him, woops did I gave away too much? ^^V

Kyuushiki vs Rokushiki! Rawh! Please Review!


	7. The Ohara Incident (1)

**Prototype x One Piece**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or Prototype. Any variation of attacks is purely made up base on the materials. Lots of spelling and grammar mistakes. ^^V**

* * *

**Final Arc: The Man Who Will Be**

Initially, I was going to have Alex dominated everyone after absorbing Roger, but story changed to provide more interesting perspective, I should fix the prologue, maybe sometime later…. It was initially supposed to be a very short story, but stuff change XD. There will be no Alex pairing, technically Portgas D. Ace is Alex "biological" son, so Rouge is sort of pairing, but she's dead, before you ask how Roger impregnate Rouge with Alex body, sperms is just a biological matter that black light could synthesize. Any feeling he might have since then has completely faded. Alex tends to avoid consuming brain matter from the whole incident, didn't want a repeat of intermingling of personality. The will of D can affect Alex, but after a while he will get used to it that particular person's will so his own personality will dominate, eventually.

Alex is not an OOC (out of character) in this fanfic, like the game he is a sociopath, predatory, distant and always searching for knowledge, he also has trace of grandeur, quiet terrifying when he wanted to be, not a megalomaniac and is quiet fond of family. I'm also setting him up as the ultimate boss in the whole saga.

* * *

**- The Ohara Incident –**

(20 years before the storyline)

**[Marine battleship, passing through the calm belt toward Ohara]**

Alex was sitting on one of the railing of the ship looking out to sea, relaxing in the stillness and silent of the sea. His own small boat was tied behind the marine ship, dragging through the calm ocean surface. Like the marine ships capable of crossing calm belt, his own ship also coated with **Kairoseki**, commonly known as sea stone or sea prism. The naturally occurring, quiet rare substance has the ability to mimic the presence of the sea, also capable of suppressing Devil Fruit power. It is quiet ingenious to coat the ship with the substance, in doing so the ship would literally be invisible to the predator beneath the surface. If it wasn't for the stuff being so expensive and rare, every ship in the world would be coated with the stuff.

Another testament to the world government wealth was that, the marine seems to have abundant of them, Alex have looted a few ship to gather enough Kairoseki after learning its usefulness in the form of jail cells or handcuff, possibly to detain devil fruit users. The materials have quiet high melting point, making it difficult to mold effectively let alone producing a thin coating layer for usage. It also protects the under-water hull of the ship or boat from the corrosive effects of salt water, the cheaper alternative would be copper sheathing, but for weight and size in of copper comparison with seastone, the choice was clear. For all marine shipped to be coated like this, Alex shudder at the enormous wealth the world government has at its finger's tip.

Nico Oliva, the silver haired woman was the only person Alex found on the ship, her story was quiet interesting if there were any truth to it. She left Ohara on an expedition six years prior with around thirty archaeologists to research the Poneglyph, leaving behind her only child. At the end, the expedition only resulted in failure, along with the death of all her colleagues at the hand of the marine and her subsequent imprisonment. The brutal torture and interrogation that followed was something Alex disgusted, he never truly hated the World Government and their so called Absolute Justice and whatever dislike he had with them was inherited from Roger.

Now he truly feels appalled at their methods, they would destroy an entire island worth of people simply because they were scholar, trying to uncover missing bit of their own history, which the world dubbed as the **Void Century.** From Roger's personal memory and what the former pirate king could understand from **Rio Poneglyph**, that particular century is what shaped the current world, the emergence of World Government, their doctrine and the legacy of D.

"We will be arriving soon" Oliva said after exiting the engine room, since the ship was on a calm belt, there were no wind and thus any ship crossing this region have to equipped with motorized turbine, a heavy, oversize thing.

She was still feeling uneasy with the hooded man, it has only been an hour, he had release her on the condition that she would take him along, without much choice in the matter, she had reluctantly agreed. Oliva didn't trust the man, without any clear indication of the man intention, if he had any, she would play her part, his presence near Ohara could slow down the pursuing marine and as a distraction, she would use this to her advantage.

Alex nodded at the confirmation, not that he needed since the massive tree that appearing in view was a dead giveaway, he could speed up the ship, effectively shortening the journey with his devil fruit power if he wanted to but why would he give out information about his own ability to another party? He has been very careful at his devil fruit hunting, leaving a trail of bodies with no witnesses. Otherwise the marine would no doubt named him a pirate and give him an appropriate bounty. Roger's final bounty was 2,500,000,000 Bellies, that's 2.5 Billions bellies after he became the Pirate King. For comparison, 10 berries is approximately 1 **U**nited **S**tate **D**ollar, that mean the man worth 250 million USD, the world government was willing to throw this kind of money around while many of its members (countries) was the verge of starving. Since Roger turned himself in voluntarily, Vice Admiral Garp, being a marine didn't received a single berries for his effort, otherwise the old dog would simply retired and live the rest of his days in luxury.

Alex would inevitably gained a bounty sooner or later as he runs in more and more marines, there were already rumors of a devil fruit hunter roaming around the grand line that leaves no survivor in his or her wake. If Alex would be known to the world eventually, he would do it in a big bang. Ohara could be a nice start at the endeavor.

"They called me a killer, a monster, a terrorist. I was all these things…" Alex chuckled. "Now I'm something more, a devil incarnated perhaps…" Alex said under his breath so Oliva couldn't hear him.

**[Ohara]**

Ohara was fairly a small island as islands goes on this world go for, but the tree was something else. **The Tree of Knowledge**, or the Tree of Omniscience, implied that it was sentience being which leaves Alex a little skeptical but then his ship was sentience so he keeps an open mind to such thing. After sailing around the grandline by himself and with Roger's previous journey, common sense should be ignored completely.

Back to the tree, it was massive, the biggest tree Alex has seen and he have seen great many things, it contains within itself 5,000 years' worth of knowledge of this world Oliva proclaimed. Alex felt a little depressed of not coming here much sooner, Roger knew it but didn't put much thought into it, unlike him, Alex always an intellect, after all knowledge is _true _power.

Olvia has run off the moment the ship reached close enough to shore. Alex on other hand was in no hurry and return to his small boat, he created a mini wind blade with one of his finger to cut the rope that tied his ship to its larger companion. Alex felt that something big will happen here soon, it's one of those feeling that Alex couldn't explain scientifically, and just add it to the growing list of impossibility in this world.

"Dana, sail the ship further out from here" A little ghostly girl appeared in front of him, she blinked a few time and nodded. As his personal ship began to turn, Alex jumped off and landed on solid ground. He watches his own little boat moving further out before he headed toward the colossal tree.

On the way to a more populated area of the island, there were kids roaming, it felt much like his own slum neighborhood when he was human. They were teasing, throwing stones at a small black haired girl as Alex noted. On a closer inspection, the child looked a lot like a mini-Oliva, except she has black hair instead of silver. _She must be Oliva's kid._ Alex thought, as he watches the group, his interest in the child spiked as several hand sprouted on her body deflecting the incoming rocks. _A child devil fruit user?_

What surprised Alex was not the child itself, but her power. Alex has met many child devil fruit user in his journey, some were much younger than this child, and too many needed psychological help. They all tend to abuse their power, creating havoc on their town or village, which in turn abuses them mentally and physically. Alex has seen it all before, children calling devil fruit user monsters, alienating them and turning them into some sort of scapegoat while the adult turned blind eyes on such thing. No, what surprised Alex was the ability this child exhibit, she knew exactly what she was doing and using her ability with such fine control, not many child devil fruit user could do that. Plus, the ability to grow his own limbs anywhere would definitely useful to Alex.

As a blacklight virus, Alex didn't need sleep, drink or eat out of necessity. He does, however need to consume some bio-matter every now and then to replace what he lost through fights and his own attacks moves. The ability to generate limbs means Alex didn't need to consume to replace his losses anymore. He could just generate them in himself, and another law of the universe was broken that matter cannot be create or destroy. Alex grinned under his hood, his eyes flicker reddish color as his bloodlust rise. It has been too long since any devil fruit caught Alex attention like this. He appeared behind the child through **Flicker**, one of Kyuushiki techinque, his hand moves toward the unsuspecting girl, he would devour and consume her genetic materials here and now.

"Robin" a voice said stopping Alex, his eyes flicker back to blue, snapping out of his bloodlust. He frowned, he almost let the viral natural took over his mind, the needs to becomes perfect life form, but Alex knew how that would have went after all his old world was destroyed because of it. Robin turns to face the old man, who looks like a walking three leaf clover. She was surprised to see the hooded figure next to her with one of his arm outstretched near her head.

"Professor Clover" the girl answered the call. Alex sniggers at the old man. Some people name in this world was hilarious, like one guy Alex met called Belly, looks a lot like a walking bell. Professor Clover also noticed Alex and stroked his beard a little.

"You must be Alex, Oliva mentioned you." Alex did nothing to acknowledge the man, simply stare at him behind his hood covered face.

"Mommy is back?" The girl asked her voice full of hope. The man size clover nodded.

"Alex, please come with me. I would like to properly thank you" Alex nodded before following the man and child.

**[Tree of Knowledge]**

Alex was skimming through the books, there were a lot here. After meeting up with Professor Clover and Olvia, who vouched for him, probably afraid if she didn't he would proceed to creating enough chaos that she had no choice in the matter later, so avoiding the possible destruction, she did the sensible thing. After some chat with the Professor Clover, Alex was allowed to go through the largest repository of information in this world on the condition that he wouldn't steal or damage anything. That agreement was agreed upon yesterday.

For the past 28 hours, Alex has read about a dozen books in here, the amount of knowledge he gained was like a small dropped in the lake, he could spend the next decade here and wouldn't gain half of it. There is no storage limit to the biomass memory, each bio mass brain cell can store vast amount of information. Alex only concern is how quickly he obtains this information, he need to devour those that already learnt them to speed thing up, but these scholars will definitely notice some of their colleague disappearance. Recently Alex have been avoiding consuming another person brain, he didn't like the idea of another person with strong will, especially the inheritor of D like Roger influencing his mind, but he didn't want to spend that much time gaining it through the old method, also there is an aspect of understanding and how to use the acquired knowledge as well…

_Bang!_

Sound like a gun went off…Someone just shot a pistol? _Nico Olvia?_ She wasn't hotheaded enough to use a gun in here. A stray bullet could damage the book and no scholar would do such a thing, at least not in here. Alex heard some argument and move closer to where the crowd gathered at. There was several strangers in black suits, some sort of uniform in the midst of scholars confronting Nico Olvia and Professor Clover, Alex looked out the window and noticed that there was a lot of marine outside the building as well, and several more black suit, their posture implied they were the one in charge while the marine was their lackey.

After some shouting back and forth which Alex ear dropped on, apparently the mini-olvia were capable of reading poneglyphs, evidently that was some sort of big deal, after some panicking done by one of the black suit, Nico Robin attempt to run off before he could shouted out…

"Stop her! She can read them!" the one that wearing a black suit with a peach hue shirt underneath and a striped overcoat over it. Alex thought this might a good chance to acquire the new devil strains from the little girl as Alex moved closer to the only exit. _He only need her to bleed just enough_.

Robin bumped into Alex as he appeared in front of the door way, shocking everyone. "Fast" one of the black suit said before muttering something. Alex grinned, as he had the feeling before, something big is coming this way soon, good thing he order his ship to leave the immediate area just in case. He can no longer stay here, but before he leave, he needed to acquired devil fruit that this child had, the ability to grow limbs at will is incredibly powerful and useful in his hand.

"Nico Robin, your devil fruit power. I want it" Alex said coldly before raising his hand upward, Olvia eyes widen at this and she move faster than possible to intercept her child attacker. She knew how powerful the hooded man is from their brief exchange, but she hadn't expected his hand to change into claws as she pushed Robin out of the way.

Alex hands morphed into claw and prepared to impale the child draining her of biological samples, he did have some remorse in murdering the child in front of her own mother, but the feeling will soon past, as they always has. Beside from the conversation, he gathered that everyone on the island was marked for death by the world government and they wouldn't stand a chance, so might as well put their flesh to good use. Everyone was stunned as the blade intended for the girl pierced the silver haired woman as she intercept the attack, Alex narrowed his eyes at this and tried to pulled the claw out, but the woman gripped his wrist preventing him doing so, one of the blade had impaled her lungs.

"Robin… run" Olvia said struggling to breathe, blood dripping from her mouth indicating heavy internal bleeding. "GO!" Oliva ordered and Robin bolted, tears trailing behind while everyone was too stunned, either at Alex lacks of moral of attempted murder, on an eight year old no less or his hands turning into a weapon or Olvia maternal actions. Alex tried to pursuit but was unable to, the woman held him in strong grip, much stronger than what Alex thought she was capable of, it was like that fat tub the year before. Before Alex could remove forcibly remove his claws from the soon to be dead woman, he was kicked by one of the black suit to the side, crashing through the bookshelves, in doing so, his claws dislodge itself from Olvia, spinning her around spraying her blood on the floor as she finally collapse.

Alex was buried under piles of books and splintered woods. There were screams and more gun shots followed afterward. During that time, the black suit with an over coat was pressing on something shiny, gold in color.

The blacksuit with an overcoat finally left the building after the screaming died down. Alex as pissed, he had let an easy prey get away and some weakling did a surprise attack on him, he stood up and looked at the one of the suit remain behind, while the rest of black suit left the building. Professor Clover was holding his gunshot wound kneeling on the floor, possibility inflicted by the first gun shot, Alex didn't pay attention then. Within the room, the only person that was standing was the black suit. There were bodies everywhere on the floor, the scholars.

"Arererere… who might you be?" said the only man standing in the room. Alex was too annoyed to answer, he simply walk toward the black suit that did a sneak attack on him, it didn't do any real damage, but to put one on Alex like that, retribution must be pay in kind. Alex finally stopped before the man, standing up right, silently challenging him.

"Arererere… A silent type Arere? Let see how powerful you are" the black suit entered a stance that looked like Tekkai, "**Te-Awase**" the suit yelled. Alex quirks his eyebrow up a bit at the announcement, it the ability to measure one **Doriki** level if he remembered correctly, a common armed soldier on average has around 10 Doriki. Alex smiled. He wanted to know where he would stand on the power scale without any Haki or devil fruit aid. _So it's based on purely physical power_. Alex tense up one of his leg to just a bit over half of possible strength, his biomass rippled a bit before he delivered a powerful kick into the black suit side.

**[Marineford, a few minutes ago]**

"Admiral Sengoku, Vice Admiral Saul is not on the base anymore, Vice Admiral Sakazuki believes that he had left, most likely to Ohara." One of the marine informed.

"Vice Admiral Sakazuki also requested to be included"

"I see" Sengoku watches Garp a bit, who was snoozing while standing up, before returning his attention to the messenger.

"Inform **Vice Admiral Kuzen**, **Vice Admiral Borsalino**, Vice Admiral Kirashi, Vice Admiral Fernado and…" Sengoku paused before continuing. "**Vice Admiral Sakazuki** that they are to depart immediately"

"Hai, Admiral Sengoku" the marine saluted and left to inform the five vice admirals that buster call has been initiated by Ciper Pol command in chief, **Spandine**. It will take approximately an hour for the ship to arrive there. They have been planning it in advance.

**[Back to Ohara]**

_BOOOOOM!_

A human size cannon ball exploded from the side of the building crashing into the ground creating a deep trench, Spandine open his eyes wide at one of his elite lying in the trench coughing up blood. He practically shouted "Whaaaaaat?"

The man in the trench struggled to get up from his laying down position, several rib broken piercing both his lung, his muscle was shredded in various joint, he could feel the pain aches throughout his body, his mind slipping into unconsciousness, but he have to tell his commander the danger.

"What happened?" A serious and sharp looking face, flowing gray hair man asked.

"Laskey, that guy… he has... he has…" the downed agent of Ciper Pol 9, tried to get his word across to the leader of his team.

"He has what?" Laskey asked in an all serious tone.

"A… a… Doriki over 6000! 6820!" the agent spat out blood before his head collapsing back to the ground, Laskey eyes widen and Spandine began shaking uncontrollably, no one in CP9 has never surpass the 4000 mark before, even Laskey, the current leader of CP9 has the Doriko of 3600.

Laskey saw his commander uneasiness, his face turned toward the hole in the building as he watches the hooded man exited, without turning toward Spandine, he requested "Please leave immediately Commander, CP9 will take care of this." Before Spandine could response, Laskey suits ripped apart showing golden fur beneath, Lasky eyes slitted, his teeth elongated, his arm extended as nail becomes sharper, he has grown a meter taller and steaming mist escape his jaw as he breathe out. Spandine also saw two other of his CP9 transformed into beast form, courtesy of their devil fruit while the last two got out their weapon, one bladed and one blunted. Spandine gulped, moved back nervously and escaped the area with the rest of the marine as the **feast of beast** about to begin.

Alex looks not too worries at all, he watches the five figure blocking his path, three zoans, and possibly two paramecia or maybe logia all looking serious at him, they did transformation beforehand showing that they were going all out at the start. Alex thought he might over done it with the power level test, but he smiled at the knowledge that half of his raw strength, without any technique cause this much change of mood, his opponent usually taunts him before they learn their lesson of underestimating him.

Looking at his new preys, Alex work out a battle plan in his mind, even though he was somewhat sure he could overpower them using raw speed and power, he didn't want any slip up. Being hunted by Black Watch and their Super Soldiers has taught Alex some very painful lessons. _Even the invincible can be brought down_. Alex looked at his opponent, beginning to analyzing them.

**Zoan Model: Lion**, king of the land beast, powerful raw strength. He looked like the leader of this pack.

**Zoan Model**: **Cheetah**, boast to be the fastest land animal, a speed type opponent. Alex wonders if the zoan was fast enough for a challenge. In battle, speed triumphs strength most of the time. Doriki only measure physical strength, he could prove more difficult than the leader.

**Zoan Model: Gorilla,** Alex have no idea how powerful that one is, Gorilla have very powerful hand grip and heavily muscled arms, that means their punches could be very powerful and incredibly slow. All that strength and unable to hit an opponent was useless…

The other two didn't seem to show any sign of devil fruit powers, but Alex will assume the worst, that they have Logia type of power, unless evidence show otherwise, he might have to use haki to deal any damage to logia user. One of the not-Zoan just moved to the side at inhuman speed, muttering something that sounded like "**Soru**" before appearing behind Alex and muttered "**Shigan.**" Alex snorted at the attempt to impale him.

_To be continued…^^V_

* * *

**Author Note: **

Sorry sorry, I know you guy want to see the fight, but I want to make it as epically as possible, after their fight, Alex will have to fight against the Vice Admirals! this part of the arc was split into three chapters for purely mayhem! Only Roc Lucci is boasted to be the strongest CP9 ever produced **on paper!**, Leskay never shown much in the canon, but I'll make him the previous strongest **on paper of course**! But yes, Cheetah has higher combat prowess and will give Alex the most challenge in this battle.

Alex has Doriki of 13,000 at full strength without density altered biomass or haki infused. Sorry to say this, but CP9 will get slaughtered, but they did delay Alex somewhat since its one versus five, number do mean something in my fanfic, and unlike the canon one, this CP9 knows how powerful Alex is and will go all out first hand, so none of those bullshit arrogance verbal assault. Alex is dark, so he will kill Robin if he caught up with her, but fortunately he didn't. Her devil fruit is extremely useful if use conjunction with biomass! Sorry but Alex isn't a nice guy, you should already know that ^^V

Also I'm writing an side story to this fan fic, it's called **A Marine Life**, I didn't quiet explained in details why Alex was masquerading as a marine in the later chapters XD

Review and Give me some nice idea!


End file.
